Dinner and Dates deutsche Version
by Aeorna
Summary: Cagalli muss dem Gesetz nach mit 24 verheiratet sein. Deshalb trifft sie sich einmal die Woche mit einem ausgewählten Jungesellen. Wird sie den richtigen finden? Findet es heraus! Übersetzung
1. Junggesellin und Personalversammlung

So, ich hab mich mal an einer Übersetzung versucht. Ich finde nämlich, dass es viel zu wenig Gundam SEED Fanfictions auf deutsch gibt. Da mir selbst aber keine gute Story einfallen will, dachte ich mir, ich lasse euch in den Genuss einer Fanfiction kommen, die mir persönlich ziemlich gut gefällt.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider überhaupt nichts! Die Personen gehören den Machern von Gundam SEED und die Story gehört Mage666.

Außerdem soll ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr die Autorin um Erlaubnis fragen sollt, bevor ihr diese Story für Irgendetwas verwenden wollt.

Wer das Original lesen will: .net/s/3885298/1/Dinner_and_Dates

So jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Dinner and Dates

Kapitel 1: Junggesellin und Personalversammlung

Cagalli Yula Attha saß auf ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie ihr Vater vor ihr auf und ab ging. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah seiner Tochter in die Augen.

„Cagalli, wie du weißt besagt Orbs Gesetz, dass der Prinz oder die Prinzessin vor dem vierundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr verheiratet sein muss." Fing er an.

Sie seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, als sie ihrem Vater, Uzumi Nara Attha antwortete.

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber alle Typen, die ich bisher getroffen habe, waren totale Idioten, die mich nur benutzen wollten. Ich habe keine Lust so Jemanden zu heiraten!"

Uzumis Blick fiel kurz auf den Boden, bevor er seine Tochter wieder ansah. Diese verengte ihre Augen und wartete mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl auf die schlechten Nachrichten, die normalerweise auf diesen Blick folgten.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich einige, ummm..._Dates_ für dich arrangiert habe. Du wirst die, am besten für diese Heirat geeigneten Junggesellen treffen und jede Woche mit einem Anderen in der _A._ zu Abend essen." Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie unwohl ihm in seiner Haut war.

Zuerst kam keine Reaktion von Cagalli. Doch als die Information langsam zu ihr durchgesickert war, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor entsetzen.

„WAS?!?!"

Uzumi schrak zusammen als die Stimme seiner Tochter durch das Haus echote. Doch er fing sich recht schnell wieder und redete weiter.

„Nun, ich denke dies ist der einzige Weg, in der verbleibenden Zeit einen geeigneten Ehemann für dich zu finden." Erklärte er.

Cagalli blickte voller Unglauben und auch etwas wütend auf ihren Vater. Dann schaute sie unglücklich zu Boden, denn was ihr Vater sagte, ergab Sinn. Sie war bereits 21 Jahre alt, und wenn sie jetzt jemanden kennen und ihn zu lieben lernen würde, könnte sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag glücklich sein. Doch bisher hatte sie immer an Selenverwandtschaft und die einzig wahre Liebe geglaubt, sollte sie diese Vorstellung so einfach aufgeben?

Cagalli überlegte einige Zeit und als sie endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, stand sie auf und sah ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen.

„Ich werde es tun. Für Orb!" Sie lächelte ganz leicht, ein Versuch ihre Traurigkeit zu verstecken. Uzumi lächelte ebenfalls und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er sah seiner Tochter durchaus an, dass sie diese Entscheidung viel Überwindung gekostet hatte.

„Danke dass du diese Sache nicht unnötig verkomplizierst. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, aber ich muss zu einem Meeting." Sagte er, dann zog er noch eine dünne Mappe aus einer Tasche. „Diese Mappe enthält alle Informationen über die jungen Männer mit denen du dich treffen wirst, und die Zeit zu der dein Date stattfinden wird." Er legte besagte Mappe auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum.

Als die Tür mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihm zufiel, schnappte Cagalli sich die Mappe vom Tisch und ließ sich dann zurück auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie öffnete die Mappe und warf einen Blick auf ihr erstes Date.

AHMED EL FASI

23 JAHRE ALT

„EL Fasi also? Vielleicht ist es ja doch ganz lustig sich mit diesen ganzen Typen zu treffen." Seufzte sie. Dann musste Cagalli grinsen, als sie an die TV Shows dachte, in denen 10 Frauen um einen Mann konkurrierten. Bei ihr selbst war es genauso, nur dass zehn _Männer _um sie kämpften.

„Hey Leute kommt mal kurz her! Personalversammlung." Rief Athrun Zala, Eigentümer der _A._. Er hatte mitternachtsblaues Haar und strahlend smaragd grüne Augen.

Direkt kamen seine Angestellten zu ihm gelaufen.

Lacus Clyne, Bedienung und Kassiererin und Kira Yamato, Barkeeper. Sie hatte kristall blaue Augen und fließende, bonbon farbene, pinke Haare, er unordentliche, braune Haare und blasse violette Augen. Die Beiden waren seit seiner Jugendzeit seine besten Freunde und halfen und unterstützen ihn, als er sein Restaurant eröffnet hatte.

Weitere Mitarbeiter waren, Miriallia Haw, Meyrin Hawk und Stella Loussier, die ebenfalls Kellnerinnen waren, Shin Asuka, ein weiterer Barkeeper, Sai Argyle, Empfangschef, Andrew und Aisha Waltfeld, ‚Chef' Murdock und Mu La Flaga, die Köche (A/N: Ich weiß Aishas Nachnamen nicht, deshalb ist sie in meiner Geschichte mit Andrew verheiratet) und zuletzt Murrue Ramius, die Managerin.

„Ok Leute, ich hab euch gerufen, um euch mitzuteilen, dass ich einmal die Woche mit euch hier arbeiten werde. Der Grund ist, dass Cagalli, die Prinzessin von Orb jede Woche ein Date hier haben wird." Gemurmel und Geflüster folgten auf Athruns Ankündigung.

„Wirklich? Die Prinzessin von Orb? Hier?!?"

„Jede Woche?"

„Warum hier?"

Währen weiter getuschelt wurde gingen Lacus und Kira zu ihrem Freund hinüber.

„Athrun, bist du sicher, dass es die Prinzessin von Orb ist?" fragte Lacus und Kira stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

„Ja, es ist wie ich es sagte. Sie kommt jede Woche mit einem anderen Date zum Abendessen hierher." Meinte Athrun.

„Aber warum? Ich meine warum jede Woche mit einem anderen Date?" fragte Kira der es irgendwie nicht glauben konnte.

„Kennt ihr das Gesetz, dass die Prinzessin oder der Prinz vor dem 24 Lebensjahr verheiratet sein muss?" Kira und Lacus nickten. „Nun, sie wollen sich jetzt schon mal nach einem geeigneten Ehemann umsehen, so dass die Prinzessin ihn kennen und lieben lernen kann. Das Selbe gilt für den auserwählten Kandidaten." Erklärte Athrun. Kira schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, während Lacus leicht betrübt auf den Boden sah.

„Was ist denn Lacus?" Kira sah die rosahaarige Kellnerin besorgt an. Es tat ihm weh, Lacus verstimmt oder traurig zu sehen.

„Nichts, aber meint ihr nicht auch, dass es aussieht als würde man sie zu alldem zwingen? Das ist nicht fair." Sagte Lacus traurig.

„Cagalli Yula Attha ist für ihren Mut und ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt. Sie hat viel für ihr Land getan, deshalb lieben die Leute sie. Sie opfert Dinge für das Wohlergehen des Volkes. Vielleicht hat sie sich deshalb auf diese Dates eingelassen, um ihrem Volk zu gefallen." Überlegte Kira mit einem leichten Lächeln. Lacus wirkte ein wenig überzeugt und Lächelte wieder.

„Du hast recht Kira. Das Beste was wir für sie tun können, ist ihre Entscheidungen zu unterstützen und ihr die Zeit hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen." Sagte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ja, und vielleicht können wir sie dazu überreden, einmal hier zu singen – wir könnten Athruns akustik Gitarre dafür verwenden!" Kira und Lacus überlegten total aufgeregt, was sie mit der Prinzessin alles anstellen könnten. Athrun sah den Beiden kurz zu und kicherte leise, als er weg ging.

„Die Zwei sind wie kleine Kinder. So Prinzessin Cagalli, seid ihr wirklich so, wie ihr von den Medien, beziehungsweise von eurem Volk immer beschrieben werdet? Nun, wir werden es bald herausfinden..."

So, das erste Kapitel. Die Übersetzung war echt nicht leicht und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefällt. Seit doch so nett und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Nächstes Kapitel: Ahmed El Fasi und Begegnung mit den Mitarbeitern.


	2. Ahmed El Fasi

Kapitel 2: Ahmed El Fasi und Begegnungen mit dem Personal

18:30 Uhr – Athha Anwesen

Cagalli saß auf ihrem Bett, während sie nervös mit ihren Händen spielte. In genau 30 Minuten würde sie mit ihrem ersten Date zu Abend essen. Sie fragte sich immer und immer wieder, warum sie diesem lächerlichen Plan überhaupt zugestimmt hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss die Prinzessin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Komm rein!" rief sie. Ein hoch gewachsener, braun gebrannter Mann betrat den Raum. Er hatte einen sehr muskulösen Körper und trug eine Orb Militär Uniform.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen Prinzessin. Seid ihr fertig?" fragte er.

„Ja, los gehts Kisaka." Antwortete Cagalli wenig begeistert.

18:58 Uhr – _A.Z _Cuisine

Athrun Zala schielte auf seine Armbanduhr und blickte dann zurück zu Eingangstür.

‚Orbs Prinzessin müsste jetzt jeden Moment eintreffen.', dachte Athrun. Er blickte sich im Restaurant um und sah, dass die Verabredung der Prinzessin, Ahmed El Fasi, bereits eingetroffen war. Er saß geduldig da und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür brachte Athrun dazu seinen Blick von Ahmed ab- und der eintretenden Person zuzuwenden. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte.

Die Frau, die das Restaurant betrat, war niemand anderes als Prinzessin Cagalli Yula Athha von Orb. Athrun fand, dass sie viel besser aussah als auf den Fotos der Medien. Sie trug ein altrosafarbenes, seidenes Abendkleid, das nur knapp bis über ihre Knie reichte. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt und ihr Pony wurde mit einigen, ebenfalls rosanen Haarklammern aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten. Es gab zwei Dinge die Athrun neben ihrer Schönheit bemerkte: ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, denn die Entschlossenheit, die in ihnen glühte war unglaublich. Niemals zuvor hatte er Augen gesehen, die soviel Emotionen ausstrahlten. Und das Amulett, welches sie um den Hals trug und welches dieselbe Farbe hatte wie ihre Augen.

Athrun kehrte aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück und sah zu seinem Empfangschef, der anscheinen genauso beeindruckt von der Prinzessin war wie er selbst. Cagalli hatte mittlerweile die Rezeption erreicht und Sai stand immer noch da wie zu Eis erstarrt. Sie lächelte ihn an und als er immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte sah sie ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Mein Gott, was zum Teufel macht er da?" schrie Kira, während Shinn lachend und mit Tränen in den Augen zu seinem Mitarbeiter schaute. Kira hingegen sah mit Entsetzen dabei zu, wie Sai weiterhin dastand, als wäre er eine Statue.

„Verdammt, ich muss etwas tun!" Mit diesen Worten nahm Kira eine der Kirschen die normalerweise für Drinks verwendet wurden und warf sie nach seinem, offensichtlich sehr faszinierten Kollegen.

Die Kirsche traf Sai an der Wange und brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Sofort wurde er so rot, dass er der Kirsche die ihn getroffen hatte locker Konkurrenz machen könnte. Cagalli sah zu den beiden Barkeepern, von denen einer entsetzt guckte und der Andere über die Verfassung des armen jungen Mannes vor ihr lachte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Prinzessin.

„Miss ummm...Prinz... ... Ich, Ich. Ummm..." Cagalli sah kichernd zurück zu dem kirschroten Empfangschef. Sie wollte grade ihren Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, als-

„Entschuldigen sie bitte sein Verhalten Prinzessin." Cagallis Augen weiteten sich als sie den Neuankömmling näher betrachtete. Er trug ein Schwarzes Hemd, bei dem die obersten beiden Knöpfe geöffnet waren und dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt waren. Außerdem trug er eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Es wirkte elegant aber lässig. Cagalli konnte sehen, dass er sehr muskulös war. Seine Augen leuchteten grün und hoben sich von seinen Klamotten ab, genauso wie sein seidig blaues Haar.

Cagalli lief rot an, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den dass sie ihn anstarrte, dann riss sie sich zusammen, lächelte den Neuankömmling an und stellte sich vor.

„Mein Name ist Cagalli Yula Athha. Ich habe eine Reservierung auf Athha, El Fasi." Athrun nickte und lächelte zurück. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus.

„Ich bin Athrun Zala. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Prinzessin." Cagalli nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Mister Zala."

„Bitte folgen sie mir. Ich werde sie zu dem Tisch führen an dem Mister El Fasi bereits auf sie wartet." Cagalli schenkte Athrun ein warmes Lächeln, das Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch entstehen ließ, währen er die blonde Schönheit an ihren Tisch geleitete.

Ahmed stand auf als die Prinzessin den Tisch erreichte.

„Lady Cagalli, es ist eine Ehre sie zu treffen. Darf ich anmerken, dass sie heute Abend wirklich fantastisch aussehen?" Er nahm ihre Linke Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Athrun fühlte einen Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Brust als er diese Geste sah, deshalb drückte er Cagalli eine Menükarte in die Hand und rief eine Bedienung die sich um die Beiden kümmern sollte.

„Guten Abend Miss Athha, Mister EL Fasi. Mein Name ist Lacus Clyne und ich werde heute Abend für sie zuständig sein. Möchten sie vielleicht etwas trinken während sie die Menükarte durchsehen?"

„Ich hätte gerne ein Wasser, Miss Clyne."

„Ein weiteres Glas Wein bitte." Antwortete Ahmed, als er sah, dass sein Glas bereits leer war. Lacus nickte und fügte hinzu: „ Wenn sie noch etwas brauchen, zögern sie nicht zu fragen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in Richtung Bar.

*****

Anfangs verlief der Abend recht reibungslos. Cagalli und Ahmed unterhielten sich über ihre Interessen und Hobbies und erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Probleme gab es erst, als Cagalli für einen kurzen Moment den Tisch verlassen wollte.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte einen Moment. Ich möchte nur schnell an die Bar gehen und mir einen Drink hohlen. Möchten sie vielleicht auch etwas Mister El Fasi?"

„Warum selbst die Mühe machen? Das kann die Bedienung übernehmen, dafür ist sie schließlich da!" Antwortete Ahmed arrogant.

Cagalli sah ihn böse an.

„Das mag sein, aber wie sie sehen können hat Miss Clyne grade alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Wünsche der riesigen Familie dorthinten anzunehmen!"

Ahmed blickte zu der pinkhaarigen Kellnerin und dann wieder zurück zu Cagalli.

„Ja schon, aber sie sind Cagalli Yula Athha, die Prinzessin von Orb!"

Cagalli sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Soll das heißen, sie sind der Meinung, dass ich, NUR weil ich die Prinzessin von Orb bin nichts selbst tun brauche?", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

El Fasi lächelte und nickte. „Genau! Ihr habt genug Macht und Einfluss um zu bekommen was ihr wollt. Ihr solltet diesen Einfluss nutzen, damit ihr nichts selbst tun müsst! Ich habe meine Macht und meinen Einfluss auch schon oft benutzt um Dinge zu bekommen die ich haben wollte." Ahmed grinste, doch Cagalli mochte diesen Typen mit jedem Satz weniger und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich stetig.

„Das nennt man ‚faul sein' und ‚Machtmissbrauch'!" Damit stand Cagalli auf um sich an der Bar ihr Getränk zu besorgen.

„Wartet! Ich möchte mich entschuldigen Miss Athha. Bitte erlauben sie mir, sie zur Bar zu begleiten."

„Schon gut Mister El Fasi. Ich schaffe es sehr gut selbst dorthin und wieder zurück zu laufen!"

„Aber-„

„Kein Aber, Sir!" Cagalli verschwand in Richtung Bar.

*****

„Miss Athha?! Was tun sie hier? Ich meine... –hust- Was kann ich für sie tun?" Kira lächelte nervös während er die Prinzessin ansah.

„Miss Clyne scheint an dem Tisch dorthinten ziemlich viel zu tun zu haben und ich wollte sie deshalb nicht mit meinen Kleinigkeiten belästigen. Also dachte ich mir ich komme selbst an die Bar um mir was zu Trinken zu hohlen." Kira sah kurz zu Lacus hinüber und merkte, dass sie wirklich ziemlich beschäftigt aussah. Er sah zurück zu Cagalli und grinste.

„Okay, also was kann ich für sie tun Miss Athha?"

„Nur eine Limonade bitte." Antwortete Cagalli. Kira sah sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann holte er eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und schenkte etwas in ein Glas, welches er anschließend vor Cagalli stellte.

„Ist an meiner Anweisung irgendetwas komisch?", fragte Cagalli, die den verwunderten Ausdruck auf Kiras Gesicht bemerkt hatte.

Kira grinste: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber normalerweise bestellen reiche und berühmte Leute wie sie teure Weine oder komplizierte Cocktails." Als ihm auffiel, was er grade gesagt hatte, fügte er mit ängstlichem Ausdruck hinzu: „Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein, sondern lediglich eine Feststellung von Tatsachen."

„Schon okay. Ehrlich gesagt ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas gesagt wird. Ich trinke nur Alkohol, wenn ich mich entspannen will.", lachte Cagalli wegen seiner Besorgnis.

„Ah! Nun, hier ist ihr Drink Miss Cagalli. Ich hoffe sie genießen den restlichen Abend." Cagalli bedankte sich und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück an dem Ahmed saß und sie besorgt beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich war er der Meinung, bei ihrer Erziehung musste etwas schief gelaufen sein, wenn sie sich sogar selbst einen Drink holen ging, anstatt sich bedienen zu lassen.

‚Er ist definitiv nicht mein Typ!' dachte Cagalli, während der Abend sich hinzog. Schließlich war das Date beendet und sie gingen Gemeinsam zur Tür.

„Soll ich sie nach Hause begleiten Miss Cagalli?", fragte Ahmed und man konnte eindeutig Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

„Sehr freundlich, aber mein Bodyguard wird mich gleich abholen!" weiß Cagalli ihn ab, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig mit diesem arroganten Idioten verbringen.

„Ah, okay. Soll ich hier mit ihnen auf die Ankunft eures Bodyguards warten?", versuchte er es abermals.

„Nein vielen Dank. Ich habe bereits genug von ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich heute Abend Zeit für mich genommen haben. Es war eine Freude sie zu treffen, Mister El Fasi", sagte Cagalli und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und hoffte, dass er nun endlich verschwinden würde.

„Das Selbe gilt für mich. Ich hoffe ihr findet bald einen geeigneten Verlobten!" Ahmed lächelte und ging dann nach draußen auf den Parkplatz. Anscheinend hatte er kapiert, dass das grad eine Abfuhr gewesen war.

Endlich war es vorbei! Cagalli drehte sich um, ging wieder zurück an die Bar und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen.

*****

„Miss Athha, was tun sie hier? Ich dachte sie wären bereits nach Hause gegangen und wo ist Mister El Fasi?", fragte Kira.

„Ich dachte ich bleibe noch einen Moment und mache mich mit dem Personal und meiner Umgebung vertraut, da ich ja noch einige Male herkommen werde. Könnten sie mir eventuell einen Apple Martini machen Mister... ehh...Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß ihren Namen nicht." Cagalli grinste den Barkeeper an, der ihr eifrig antwortete.

„Mein Name ist Kira, Kira Yamato! Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Miss Athha.", er grinste ebenfalls, während er ihr ihren Drink hinstellte.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Mister Yamato. Aber bitte nennen sie mich nicht ‚Miss Athha', Cagalli reicht!"

„In Ordnung, dann nenn du mich Kira."

Cagalli und Kira quatschten noch eine Weile miteinander, bevor Kira wieder an die Arbeit musste und Cagalli allein an der Bar zurückließ. Doch nicht für lang.

„Darf ich ihnen Gesellschaft leisten Prinzessin?" erklang eine Stimme rechts von ihr.

Cagalli blickte von ihrem Drink auf, drehte sich um und sah direkt in ein Paar kristallblauer Augen, die sie ihrerseits musterten. Cagalli nickte und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich.

„Kira sagte mir, dass sie das Personal kennen lernen wollen, also entschied ich, meine Pause damit zu verbringen, euch Gesellschaft zu leisten.", erklärte Lacus.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen!" Die Beiden unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander und kamen schließlich auf das Date zu sprechen.

„Also, ist er der passende Kandidat?", fragte Lacus neugierig.

„Nein, definitiv nicht!", antwortete Cagalli, während sie demonstrativ mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Lacus sah sie etwas verwirrt an und fragte nach dem Grund.

„Nun, er war mir zu arrogant. Außerdem gehört er zu der Sorte Mensch, die Macht und Autorität missbrauchen.", erklärte sie.

„Verstehe. Solche Typen sind wirklich nicht geeignet." Cagalli nickte zustimmend. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen:

„Wie müsste euer perfekter Traummann denn sein Prinzessin?" Cagalli und Lacus drehten sich beide in Richtung des Neuankömmlings, der sich auf den anderen freien Platz neben Cagalli setzte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie blickte zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht, denn es gibt niemanden der Perfekt ist.", antwortete sie, während sie weiterhin in die smaragd grünen Augen sah. Athrun hielt den Blick ebenfalls und lächelte.

„Ihr habt Recht. Aber vielleicht gibt es Jemanden, der perfekt zu euch passt." Cagalli nickte und lächelte, als Lacus den Starr-Wettbewerb unterbrach.

„Und wie heißt dein nächstes Date?"

Cagalli öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte eine schmale grüne Mappe heraus. Sie blätterte kurz durch die Seiten und sah dann wieder zu den Beiden auf.

„Sein Name ist Dearka Elsman."

*****

Endlich!!! Das zweite Kappi ist Fertig! XD

Ich weiß, es hat extrem lang gedauert und ich entschuldige mich tausendfach dafür! Aber ich hatte total Schulstress und dann war ich die erste Ferienwoche in Urlaub.

Aber jetzt bin ich 3 Wochen zu Hause und das nächste Kapitel kommt mit Sicherheit schneller ;)

Reviews wären übrigens eine tolle Motivation XD

Aeorna


	3. Dearka Elsman

**Kapitel 3: Dearka Elsman**

19:17 Uhr – A.

Cagalli Yula Athha saß an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit Kira und Lacus während sie auf ihr Date wartete. Heute trug sie ein weißes Neckholder Kleid und dazu ebenfalls weiße Stilettos. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr offen über die freien Schultern.

„Cagalli, denkst du nicht auch, dass dein Date bereits zwanzig Minuten zu spät ist?" fragte Lacus, während sie ängstlich zur Eingangstür hinübersah.

„Ach was. Ich verbringe meine Zeit viel lieber mit euch." Antwortete Cagalli und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Limonade.

Dadurch, dass Cagalli mit dem Rücken zur Restauranttür saß während sie sich mit Lacus und Kira unterhielt, bemerkte sie das Eintreten eines jungen Mannes nicht.

Er trug ein pinkes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet und die Manschettenknöpfe hatten die Form von Frauen. Er hatte blonde, recht kurze Haare und blass violett farbene Augen. Sein Körperbau bewies, dass er viel Sport trieb. Er betrat das Restaurant, stoppte neben der Rezeption und betrachtete den Raum mit einem spitzbübischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Dieses Grinsen weitete sich, während er auf eine blonde Schönheit an der Bar zuging.

Kiras und Lacus Augen weiteten sich, als sie den grinsenden blonden Mann auf die Bar zukommen sahen.

„Kira? Lacus? Alles okay? Was glotzt ihr denn so?" Cagalli hatte scheinbar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hinter ihr Platz genommen hatte.

„Hey, Sexy!"

Cagalli erstarrte und drehte sich mit großen Augen um. Eine Hand strich über ihren Arm. Dann flüsterte ihr jemand mit verführerischer Stimme etwas ins Ohr:

„Las uns mit dem Date beginnen. Wir haben bereits wertvolle Zeit verloren." Cagalli erstarrte noch mehr und Lacus tausche einen nervösen Blick mit Kira.

Dearka strich weiter über Cagallis Arm und wandte seinen Kopf zu Lacus.

„Entschuldige, könntest du mich und mein **Date **bitte zu unserem Tisch führen?" Bei dem Wort Date schlang er einen Arm um Cagallis Taille und zog sie näher an sich. Cagalli war noch viel zu geschockt, ließ Dearka gewähren und sich zum Tisch ziehen.

*****

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten musterte Dearka Cagalli mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl und wollte ihn grade anblaffen, als –

„Tat es weh?" fragte er. Cagalli sah ihn irritiert an und fragte zurück:

„Was soll wehgetan haben?"

„Tat es weh, als du vom Himmel fielst!" grinste er sie kitschig an. Bei diesem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck musste sie leicht grinsen und gleichzeitig ein lautes auflachen über seine lahme Anmache unterdrücken.

Sie sprachen größtenteils über Dearka- nein, falsch- Dearka sprach einzig und allein über seine Schauspiel- und Mausikkarriere. Cagalli langweilte sich zusehends und nickte einfach die ganze Zeit zustimmend mit dem Kopf – wie ein Roboter. Und genau wie bei allen unartigen Schulkindern, die nicht zuhörten wurde auch sie direkt bestraft.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz während wir warten?" fragte Dearka mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen.

Ein Lächeln und ein Nicken waren die Antwort und schon fand sich Cagalli auf der Tanzfläche wieder.

Dearkas rechter Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte und er zog sie **sehr **nah an seine Brust wo sie das riechen konnte, was er ‚Aftershave' nannte. Cagalli rang nach Luft und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik und Dearka hielt sie weiterhin so nah bei sich, was in Cagalli großes Unwohlsein hervorrief. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, er grinste und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. Cagallis Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, was er da vorhatte.

‚_Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott!!! Was zum Teufel macht er da?!?! Stopp! Stopp! STOPP!! Irgendwer, bitte! Stoppt diesen Idioten, JETZT!'_

Als Cagalli sich weit zurück lehnte um Dearkas Versuch zu entgehen, wurden ihre Gebete erhört, denn ein leichtes Räuspern unterbrach die ‚romantische' Szene.

„Ihr Essen ist fertig, Miss Athha, Mister Elsman."

Beide starrten Lacus an. Cagalli mit einem sehr erleichterten Ausdruck in den Augen, während Dearka eher enttäusch schien. Er hing immer noch über Cagalli gelehnt da, während sie sich, immer noch in Dearkas Armen, beide Hände auf die Brust gepresst, so weit wie möglich von ihm weg lehnte.

Cagalli befreite sich schnell und dankte Lacus.

Beide kehrten zu ihrem Tisch zurück und starrten auf ihr Essen.

„Hm, das sieht ja lecker aus..." kommentierte Dearka. Cagalli sah auf und lächelte leicht. „Aber nicht so lecker wie du!" fügte er flüsternd und mit einem verführerischen Unterton hinzu. Er setzte wieder sein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf und griff nach ihrer linken Hand und streichelte sie. Cagallis lächeln verschwand und sie stand abrupt auf, nicht ohne ihre Hand wieder wegzuziehen.

„Ich werde mir einen Drink von der Bar hohlen! Entschul -"

„Das werde ich für dich tun **Honey, **setz dich wieder." Er wollte sich grade von seinem Stuhl erheben, als er von Cagalli unterbrochen wurde.

„Nein, nein. Ich schaff das schon." Beharrte sie. Sie ging um den Tisch und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern um ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zu drücken. „Fang du schon mal mit dem Essen an und ich werde gleich wieder da sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Dearka lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah ihr hinterher, während sich in seinem Kopf die aller wildesten Fantasien formierten.

‚_Atmen Cagalli, atmen... tief durchatmen! WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAT DER VOR??? Bäh, beinahe hätte er mich geküsst! Und HONEY? Gott, wie ich all diese Spitznamen hasse! Ich weiß nicht wie viel von diesem egoistischen...DING ich noch ertragen kann.' _Total in ihre Gedanken versunken und mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ging sie zur Bar.

„Einen Apple Martini bitte, Kira."

„Du fängst heute aber früh mit dem Alkohol an." Cagalli ließ sich auf einen der Hocker fallen und seufzte erschöpft. „Ist er wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Kira als er ihr den Drink reichte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Sie nahm ihren Cocktail entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch. „Wir sprechen später darüber, okay?"

*****

Als sie an ihrem Tisch ankam, merkte sie, dass Dearka seinen Stuhl direkt neben ihren geschoben hatte. Mit einer Hand klopfte er auf die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls und symbolisierte ihr somit sich zu setzen. Cagalli atmete einmal tief ein und aus und setzte sich dann. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr heiser etwas ins Ohr:

„Ich habe dich vermisst!" gleichzeitig versuchte er, ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen.

Cagalli drehte ihren Kopf weg, nahm ihren Apple Martini und trank den Rest in einem Zug aus. „Ich denke ich werde mir noch einen weiteren Drink hohlen." Doch als sie aufstehen wollte wurde sie zurückgehalten.

„Nein warte. Ich werde jemanden bitten uns Champagner zu bringen." Er hob seinen Arm und rief nach der am nächsten stehenden Bedienung.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen Sir?"

„Ich hätte gern – Miriallia?" Er starrte die Bedienung an. Sein Grinsen war verflogen und einer ernsten und geschockten Miene gewichen. Die Kellnerin sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Sie hatte hell braunes Haar, das ihr bis knapp zu den Schultern reichte, blaue Augen und sie trug die Restaurantuniform, welche aus einem schwarzen Rock und einer schwarzen Bluse bestand.

„Miriallia, bist das wirklich du?" Dearka stand auf um sie genauer ansehen zu können.

„Ja, ich bins. Also, was kann ich für euch **beide** tun?" lächelte sie und ignorierte, dass Dearka sie anstarrte.

„Umm.. können wir.. also... könntest du uns bitte eine Flasche Champagner bringen?"

Cagalli war geschockt. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Typ, der so viel Selbstvertrauen und so ein riesiges Ego besaß gegenüber eines Mädchens das er mochte stottern würde.

Nach dem Miriallia gegangen war setzte sich Dearka wieder hin und seufzte. Es traf Cagalli wie ein schlag. Er mochte Miriallia nicht, er **liebte** sie! Sie sah, wie er seinen Kopf hängen ließ und schließlich sehnsüchtig aufblickte, als Miriallia mit dem Champagner zurückkam.

„Hier bitte. Genießt den Rest eures Abends." Sie lächelte und ging dann – das zweite Mal in seinem Leben. Cagalli sah ihn mitleidig an, als er aussah, wie ein verloren gegangener kleiner Junge.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Cagalli.

„Ich war ein Idiot!" sagte er. „Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit ließen mich vergessen, was mir wirklich etwas bedeutete. Ich vergaß, dass sie die einzige gewesen war, die mir durch die schweren Zeiten geholfen hat und die mich immer ermutigt hat, weiter zu machen. Ich verwandelte mich in einen egoistischen Bastard."

„Hat sie dich deshalb verlassen?"

„Nein." Seufzte er. „Ich war auf einer After-Show-Party, die damit endete, dass ich total betrunken war und meine Selbstkontrolle verlor..." Er machte eine Pause und senkte den Kopf. „... Ich landete mit einer Tänzerin im Bett und Miriallia erwischte uns. Ich war zu betrunken um alles richtig war zu nehmen und ließ sie gehen. Als ich es endlich realisierte was ich getan hatte und mich entschuldigen wollte war sie bereits gegangen. Ihre Klamotten waren weg, Alles! Es war, als hätte sie nie existiert."

„Liebst du sie noch?" Dearka sah auf und gab ihr ein echtes, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Lass uns unser Date fortsetzen."

*****

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten sie wie gute Freunde, die sich viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Ab und zu bemerkte Cagalli, wie Dearka Miriallia sehnsüchtig anstarrte und diese ihm gelegentlich ebenfalls einen Blick zuwarf.

„Hey, was würdest du tun um Miriallia zurück zu gewinnen?" fragte sie einen leicht benommenen Dearka.

„Alles!" antwortete er.

„Alles, ja?" Cagalli sah ihn mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an. „Ich bin gleich zurück." Sie stand auf und ging zur Bar. Sie redete kurz mit Kira und Shinn, bevor sie die Treppen empor stieg, die zu einem Büro führten.

Athrun Zala stand grade auf und ging zur Tür. _‚Zeit mal runter zu gehen und alles zu kontrollieren._' Dachte er. Er öffnete die Tür und sah, dass grade jemand klopfen wollte. Die Beiden sahen sich kurz an, bevor die Blonde etwas sagte.

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun!"

*****

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Cagalli." Dearka sah die Prinzessin ungläubig an, doch diese nickte nur mit dem Kopf und grinste.

„Vertrau mir!" Sie nahm seinen Arm und schob ihn zur Bühne auf der grade einige Musiker spielten. Sie begannen grade ein Lied, während Athrun zu Cagalli und Dearka herüber kam.

„Das ist also Dearka? Dearka Elsman?" fragte er.

Dearka wandte seinen Blick von der Bühne ab und starrte stattdessen den Mann vor ihm an.

„Ath-Athrun Zala?! Hey Kumpel, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen!" Die beiden Männer umarmten sich und schüttelten die Hände. „Wie lang habe ich dich nicht gesehen? Vier Jahre? Wie geht's dir?" Athrun lächelte seinen alten Kumpel von der High School an.

„Mir geht's-Warte. Du bist Cagallis Date?" fragte er grinsend.

„Jep! Alle Mädchen wollen mich!" antwortete Dearka. Cagalli rollte mit den Augen. Scheinbar war sein Ego zurückgekehrt. Athruns Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Also nachdem ich dich mit ihr Tanzen gesehen habe denke ich das nicht mehr. Sie sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten ganz weit weg sein." Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sah dass er seinen alten Freund damit echt getroffen hatte.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich bin der Meinung, der Tanz war perfekt, bis er grob unterbrochen wurde." Wehrte sich Dearka

„Ich bin mir sicher, dein Date ist da anderer Meinung, oder Cagalli?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zu der blonden, die die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin gekichert hatte. Sie stoppte und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu, die sie erwartungsvoll anschauten.

„Ich will ehrlich sein. Es war der –„

„**Der** **beste und magischste Tanz den du je erlebt hast**." Beendete Dearka den Satz für sie.

„Hey Dearka, lass die Prinzessin gefälligst selbst entscheiden. Ich würde gerne die **Wahrheit** erfahren." Athruns Augen blitzten vor Amüsement, als er ihr in die Augen sah in denen es ebenfalls funkelte.

„Also, was ich sagen wollte, es war **der beste und magischste Tanz den ich je erlebt habe**." Athrun klappte der Mund auf und er bekam Kulleraugen.

„WAS???" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dearka grinste und rief: „Yeah!" Cagalli fing bei der Reaktion laut an zu lachen.

„Guck Zala, wie ich es gesagt habe, jede Frau will mich!"

„Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Witz war!" bat Athrun die lachende Cagalli.

„Du hast recht Athrun, es war ein Scherz!"

„Häh?" Beide Männer sehen sie verwirrt an.

„Es war die schlimmste Erfahrung meines Lebens! Tanzt du so mit allen Mädchen?" fragte sie frei heraus.

Diesmal war es Dearkas Mund der aufklappte und Athrun der einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekam.

„Du weißt wirklich wie man einen Mann verletzt." Sagte Dearka und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Weißt du Dearka, nachdem ich diesen Tanz gesehen habe, bin ich der Meinung, mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass du keine Ahnung davon hast, eine Frau beim Tanzen zu beeindrucken."

„Gut Zala, machs besser!" forderte Dearka.

„Sieh mal Dearka, sie sind mit dem Lied fertig. Zeit zu glänzen, Los!" sagte Cagalli, bevor Athrun eine Antwort geben konnte.

*****

Die Lichter des Restaurants wurden ausgeschaltet und die einzige Beleuchtung kam von der Bar, die weiterhin beleuchtet wurde und den Notausgangsschildern. Die Lichter der Bühne gingen an, als jemand sie betrat.

„Ladies und Gentleman, entschuldigen sie bitte die Unterbrechung, aber ich würde gerne ein Lied singen, mit dem ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Und zwar bei der Frau, die mich vor Kurzem verlassen hat, die ich aber immer noch liebe!"

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Er sah Miriallia sehnsüchtig an und bat sie ihm zu vergeben und zu merken, wie sehr er sie immer noch liebte.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Sie versuchte seinen Blicken zu entgehen, doch ihre Augen betrogen sie. Miriallia hob den Kopf um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können und ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als sie merkte, wie traurig er war und mit welcher Leidenschaft er für sie sang.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Dearka sang mit Herz und Seele. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und rollten über sein Gesicht, als der ganze Schmerz, den er solange versteckt gehalten hatte aus ihm heraus brach.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

"Er liebt dich wirklich, weißt du?" Miriallia drehte sich schnell um und sah die Prinzessin, die sie anlächelte. „Er hat mir erzählt, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist und er bereut es zutiefst."

„Wie kann er das bereuen, wenn er sich weiterhin wie ein selbstsicherer Narr benimmt?" erwiderte Miriallia aufgebracht. Cagalli lächelte immer noch.

„Das ist eine Maske," Antwortete sie „eine Masche um den Schmerz zu verbergen, den er fühlt, wenn er an dich denkt. Und du tust genau das gleiche!" warf sie Miriallia vor.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing"

Als das Lied endete schenkte Miriallia ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cagalli. „Was meinst du mit: Ich tu das gleiche?" Cagallis lächelte immer noch, als sie Dearka von der Bühne steigen sah.

„Du benutzt eine ausdruckslose Mine um deine Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu verschleiern und zu verstecken."

Das traf Miriallia wie ein Schlag. Sie blickte zu Boden und dachte über all die Zeit nach, die sie mit Dearka verbracht hatte. Dann begann sie zu weinen.

„Komm, ich denke es sind heute Abend genug Tränen geflossen. Geh und sprich mit ihm. Aber denk dran, Strafe kommt vor Vergebung." Cagalli zwinkerte und nickte in Richtung Dearka, der sich grade mit Athrun unterhielt. Sie ging mit Miriallia zu den beiden Männern hinüber und zog Athrun mit sich fort, damit Dearka und Miriallia in Ruhe reden konnten.

*****

„Apple Martini Miss Athha?"

„Ja bitte Shinn."

„Willst du auch was trinken Athrun?"

„Ein Glas Wein bitte. Denkst du das wird gut gehen?" fragte er die Blonde.

„Ich denke schon." Lächelte sie und betrachtete das weinende und sich umarmende Pärchen.

„So, und jetzt zu meinem Gefallen." Sagte er mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen. Cagalli wandte ihm ihren Blick zu.

„Was für ein Gefallen?" Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

**Flashback**

„Ich brauche die Bühne und ihre Musiker für ein paar Minuten. Nur ein Lied."

„Du willst ein Lied für uns singen? Wie nett."

„Nicht ich. Sondern mein Date, der mittlerweile ein guter Freund ist. Ich will ihm dabei helfen das Mädchen, das er liebt zurück zu gewinnen." Erklärte Cagalli.

„Gut, aber was springt für mich dabei raus?" Grinste Athrun und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Cagalli überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete.

„Die Selbstzufriedenheit, ein sich liebendes Pärchen wieder zusammengebracht zu haben." Sie strahlte bei ihrer Antwort, während er nur eine Augenbraue hob und zu ihr rüber ging.

„Nein, das reicht mir nicht!" Cagalli dachte nochmals nach und sah ihn mit einem geschäftigen Gesicht an.

„Okay, Selbstzufriedenheit und ich tu etwas für dich, wenn du etwas für mich tust." Feilschte sie. Er dachte für eine Weile nach und lächelte.

„Deal!" Er streckte seine Hand aus und Cagalli schüttelte sie.

**Flashback Ende **

„Oh, der Gefallen." Sagte sie trocken und nippte an ihrem Martini. „Was willst du?" Ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie wartete auf die Antwort.

Er trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Wein und wirbelte den Rest in seinem Glas herum. Nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hatte, sah er sie durch die Augenwinkel an und ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Einen Tanz mit dir!"

*****

So, jetzt ist auch das dritte Kappi fertig. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab mich bemüht euch nicht wieder 3 Wochen warten zu lassen^^  
Und bitte bitte bitte hinterlasst mir mal ein Review!!!

Das Lied das Dearka singt ist übrigens "Aerosmith-I don't wanna miss a thing"

Aeorna


	4. Das Ende der Nacht

**Kapitel 4: Das Ende der Nacht**

22:23 Uhr – _A._

Athrun stand auf und wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Bühne. Er nickte den Musikern zu, welche lächelten und ebenfalls nickten. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu der perplexen Prinzessin und nahm ihre Hand. Als sie zur Tanzfläche hinüber gingen begannen eine Violine und eine Akustikgitarre zu spielen.

I get lost in your eyes

And I feel my spirits rise

A soar in the wind…

Is it love I am in?

Athrun legte seine rechte Hand auf Cagallis Rücken und mit der linken nahm er sanft ihre Rechte. Sie entspannte sich und legte ihre linke Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik.

I get weak in a glance

Isn't this what's called romance?

And now I know

And never what I know

'Cause when I'm lost I can let go

Cagallis Augen wanderten über Athruns Gesicht. In Gedanken bestaunte sie seine Attraktivität, bis ihre Augen in seinen gefangen wurden.  
_‚Wow...seine Augen sind beruhigend...sie glänzen so klar.' _Dachte sie. Cagalli sah ihm weiterhin in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen, während er dasselbe mit ihren tat. _‚Ihre Augen glühen wie die untergehende Sonne.' _Sie starrten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen, als würden sie etwas suchen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich weiterhin zur Musik, währen sie in den Augen des jeweils Anderen verloren gingen.

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for

You can take me to the sky

It's like being in heaven

But I'm lost in your eyes

I just fell, don't know why

Something's there we can't deny

Well, I'll be found

When I'm lost in your eyes

Die Musik erhöhte ihr Tempo und auch das Athrun und Cagalli tanzten schneller. Er wirbelte sie einige Male herum, was ihm ein wunderschönes Lachen und Gekicher der Prinzessin einbrachte. Athrun lächelte ebenfalls und wirbelte weiter mit ihr herum.

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for

You can take me to the sky

It's like being in heaven

But I'm lost in your eyes

Athrun schlang beide Arme um Cagallis Taille. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie sah, wie nah sie ihm jetzt war. Als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah, veranlasste sie irgendetwas in ihnen, ihre Arme um Athruns Schultern zu legen und sich noch näher an ihn zu ziehen.

And if I can't find my way

If salvation seems worlds away

Well, I'll be found

When I am lost in your eyes.

Als die Musik zu Ende ging, stoppten die zwei langsam ihren Tanz, sahen sich aber weiterhin tief in die Augen, verloren in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
Nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, überbrückten sie vorsichtig auch den letzten Abstand. Ihre Nasen berührten sich. Sie konnten den warmen Atem des Anderen auf ihren Lippen spüren. Immer noch sahen sie sich an. Dann schlossen sie langsam die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen leicht berührten-

„Hey Leute, das war ein Tanz!" ertönte plötzlich Dearkas Stimme.

Cagalli seufzte und sah auf den Boden, während Athrun Dearka einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf, bevor er die Fassung wiedererlangte. Cagalli löste sich aus Athruns Umarmung, in der sie sich immer noch befand und lächelte Athrun sanft an. Er seufzte, lächelte zurück und drehte sich dann zu Dearka.

„So tanzt du mit einer Frau Dearka." Behauptete Athrun. Ein entsetzter Ausdruck trat auf Dearkas Gesicht, der sich schließlich in ein schmollen verwandelte. Cagalli und Athrun mussten über diesen Wechsel von Ausdrücken laut loslachen.

„Also hast du nur so getanzt um mich bloßzustellen?" schmollte Dearka und drehte sich weg.

„Ja, im Grunde schon!" log Athrun. Cagalli fühlte einen Stich der Enttäuschung bei diesen Worten.

„Dir werd ich's zeigen Athrun Zala! Ich werde besser tanzen, als der Scheiß, den du hier eben vorgeführt hast. Komm Cagalli! Lass uns die ganze Nacht tanzen! Ich werde diesen Tanz **magisch** machen!" Er grinste Cagalli zu und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Cagalli ignorierte diese jedoch und machte sich gradewegs auf den Weg zur Bar.

*****

Cagalli entschied, dass es nun genug war und wollte nach Hause. Sie wünschte ihren Freunden gute Nacht und verließ das Restaurant. Kaum war sie draußen an der frischen Luft, wurde sie noch mal zurück gehalten-

„Cagalli!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Athrun auf sie zu kommen, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Gibt es ein Problem Athrun?" fragte sie, als er vor ihr stand, ein ganz klein wenig unfreundlicher als sie es eigentlich wollte. Athrun entging dieser Unterton offenbar. Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen und hielt ihren Blick fest.

„Nein. Ich wollte mich nur..." Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und führte sie langsam an seine Lippen. Er küsste ihre Hand und hielt ihren Blick dabei weiterhin fest. „für den schönen Tanz bedanken." Er gab ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück, eine sehr verwirrte Cagalli zurücklassend.

*****

So, das war dann auch das vierte Kapitel. Ich weiß es ist recht kurz... So wirklich zufrieden bin ich mit der Übersetzung nicht aber ich denke es ist in ordnung...  
Das Lied zu dem Athrun und Cagalli tanzen ist: _Nyoy Valente-Lost in your eyes  
_  
Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das fünfte Kapitel hochlade, denn ich bin demnächst noch mal eine Woche im Urlaub...  
Aber ihr könnt ja schon mal überlegen, wer denn wohl Cagallis nächstes Date sein wird^^

Na ja, bis dahin allen Lesern schöne Ferien!

Aeorna


	5. Yzak Joule

**Kapitel 5: Yzak Joule**

Oh Gott, es tut mir soooooo leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich erstens kaum Zeit, und zweitens auch kaum Lust... Aber ich denke, dass ich es ab jetzt wieder einigermaßen regelmäßig hinbekomme... hoffe ich zumindest.

Naja, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir Verzeihen.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*****

20:15 Uhr – A.

Cagalli aß schweigend, während sie ihr Date, das gegenüber von ihr saß, heimlich musterte. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Kravatte und schwarze Schuhe. _‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das hier eine Beerdigung ist.' _Dachte sie sarkastisch, während sie einen Schluck von ihrem Apple Martini nahm. Ihr Date war gut gebaut das musste auch Cagalli zugeben und ohne diesen finsteren Blick würde er sogar gut aussehen._ ‚Aber er benimmt sich, als hätte er einen Stock im Arsch.'_

Heute Abend trug Cagalli ein braunes Abendkleid, das mit silbernen Mustern bestickt war und dazu braune Sandalen. Ihr blondes Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten still dagesessen hatten, versuchte Cagalli eine Unterhaltung zu starten, in der Hoffnung, den Abend ein so ein wenig erträglicher machen zu können.

„Hast du während deines Aufenthalts hier schon Orbs Militärstützpunkt gesehen?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er sah auf, nickte und aß dann weiter. Wirklich ungeheuer gesprächig...

„Und, was denkst du?", fragte sie weiter. Er sah sie mit seinem üblichen, kalten Blick an, bevor er antwortete.

„Die Technologie der Mobile Suits ist beeindruckend und recht fortschrittlich; Sie können es durchaus mit denen der ZAFT aufnehmen. Trotzallem kam ich nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass es eine Menge weiblicher Piloten gibt." Cagalli fühlte ein Stechen im Magen, als sie den letzten Teil hörte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚eine Menge weibliche Piloten'?" Fragte sie und verengte leicht ihre Augen. Er sah sie an und winkte dann ab.

„Vergiss es, Frauen verstehen so etwas nicht!" Wieder fühlte Cagalli ein Stechen, während sie den silberhaarigen jungen Mann anstarrte. Schließlich beschloss sie, diese Bemerkung zu ignorieren und wechselte das Thema.

*****

Athrun saß in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und sah hinunter zu den Gästen, die in seinem Restaurant aßen. Eigentlich beobachtete er ein ganz besonderes Paar und er konnte nicht umhin, sich ein wenig einsam und eifersüchtig zu fühlen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Cagallis letztem Date und daran, wie es geendet hatte.

**Flashback**

„Cagalli!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Athrun auf sie zu kommen, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Gibt es ein Problem Athrun?" fragte sie, als er vor ihr stand, ein ganz klein wenig unfreundlicher als sie es eigentlich wollte. Athrun entging dieser Unterton offenbar. Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen und hielt ihren Blick fest.

„Nein. Ich wollte mich nur..." Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und führte sie langsam an seine Lippen. Er küsste ihre Hand und hielt ihren Blick dabei weiterhin fest. „für den schönen Tanz bedanken." Er gab ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück, eine sehr verwirrte Cagalli zurücklassend. 

**Flashback Ende**

Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und errötete._ ‚Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, so etwas kitschiges zu tun? Sie muss denken, ich bin ein wie Dearka, jemand, der mit jeder Frau flirtet, die ihm über den Weg läuft.' _Er seufzte und sah wieder zu dem Paar, das scheinbar in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft war. _‚Wahrscheinlich mochte sie mich von Anfang an nicht, aber jetzt bin ich in ihren Augen mit Sicherheit der totale Idiot.'_  
Ihre Augen. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Tiefe, wie bernsteinfarbene Juwelen, in denen ein Feuer brannte. Er könnte sie stundenlang anblicken, wenn er diese Zeit mit ihr verbringen könnte. Athruns blasse Wangen erröteten noch mehr als er an die Blonde dachte. Er beobachtete sie weiterhin, fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit.

Seine Gedanken verschwanden, als er sah, wie die Prinzessin aufsprang, ihre Hände auf den Tisch knallte und den Mann anschrie, der ihr gegenüber saß.  
_'Was ist denn da Unten los?' _Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ sein Büro in Richtung des streitenden Paares.

*****

„Wie bitte? Sag das nochmal!" fauchte Cagalli, während sie Yzak böse ansah.

Athrun hatte den Ort des Geschehens mittlerweile erreicht und sah Cagalli, die dort stand und Yzak wütend anstarrte, während dieser sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Blonde angrinste. Athrun blickte sich im Raum um, sah viele Gäste, die den Aufruhr gespannt verfolgten und Lacus, die sich verschreckt und mit riesigen Augen an ihr Serviertablett klammerte, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Kira ging mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf das Geschehen zu und nickte Athrun zu um zu zeigen, dass er zur Stelle wäre, falls etwas passieren würde.

„Du hast genau verstanden was ich gesagt habe, **Frau**!" Yzak grinste noch mehr, als er sah, wie sich Cagallis Hände zu Fäusten formten.

„Männer wie du sind jämmerlich und verabscheuungswürdig! Du unterschätzt die Frauen viel zu sehr. Das wird dir noch mal zu Verhängnis werden. Eines Tages wird eine Frau kommen und dich in deinem eigenen Spiel schlagen!"

„Das bezweifle ich!" antwortete er trocken. „Frauen heutzutage benehmen sich wie Jungfrauen in Not. Und wer muss sie in Märchen immer retten? Die Männer!" sagte er, als gäbe es keinen Zweifel.

„Du bist wie ein alter Opa, der in der Vergangenheit stecken geblieben ist! Frauen sind mittlerweile viel unabhängiger und sie brauchen keine Männer wie dich – oder sollte ich sagen, keine alten Knacker wie dich?" Yzaks Augenbraue zuckte bei ‚alte Knacker'. Plötzlich saß er Kerzengrade auf seinem Stuhl und schlug mit seinen flachen Händen auf den Tisch.

„Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden?" knurrte er und lehnte sich herausfordernd zu ihr rüber.

„Ja, das tu ich!" antwortete sie giftig. „Was sagst du nun **Opa**? Respektiere die Alten?" Etwas in Yzaks Kopf rastete ein. Er stand auf, warf dabei seinen Stuhl um und blickte Cagalli, die ihm gegenüberstand sehr wütend an.

„Ihr Frauen denkt alle, ihr seid soo stark, nicht wahr? Aber wenn ihr dann wirklich mal kämpfen müsst, fangt ihr an zu heulen und zittert vor Angst. Erbärmlich!" zankte er. „Um dir zu beweisen, dass du schwach bist, werde ich dir zeigen, dass ich dich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden auf den Boden werfen kann und du vor mir um Gnade winselst!" Seine klaren blauen Augen waren gefährlich auf Cagalli gerichtet, die den Blick mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne sehen, wie du das tust. Ich bin vielleicht eine Prinzessin, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann, um meine Leben oder mein Land zu beschützen." Antwortete sie mit kalter Stimme.

„Oh, heißt das, du forderst mich dazu heraus, dir zu zeigen, wie schwach du in Wirklichkeit bist?" Er sah sie provozierend an.

„Du brauchst mir nur Zeit und Ort zu nennen Opa, ich werde da sein!"

Yzak grinste, packte eine Seite des Tisches und warf ihn zur Seite, um so eine freie Fläche auf dem Boden zu schaffen. Cagalli zeigte keine Reaktion. Die beiden führten einen stillen Starr- Kontest. Keiner von beiden wagte es zur Seite zu sehen, da sie nicht zulassen konnten, dass der andere diesen kleinen Kampf gewann.

„Wie wärs hier und jetzt? Dann kannst du dich wenigstens nicht aus Angst drücken. Oder brauchst du Zeit um dich **vorzubereiten**? Auch bekannt als sich drücken!" grinste er.

„Jetzt sofort ist super!" Sie nahm eine Verteidigungsstellung ein und grinste ebenfalls. „Ich werde versuchen dir nicht deine zerbrechlichen Knochen zu brechen Opa. Aber bekomm bitte keinen Herzanfall, wenn ich dich schlage."

„Deine Worte werden dir noch leid tun." Warf er zurück, dann machte er einen Schritt nach Vorne und schlug mit der linken Hand zu der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes. Ein weiterer Schlag mit der rechten Hand folgte. Cagalli konnte problemlos ausweichen. Auch seine weiteren Schläge und Tritte wehrte sie ab oder wich ihnen elegant aus.

„Ist das alles was du kannst? Ausweichen und Blocken? Oder hast du endlich kapiert, dass du viel zu schwach bist um mir etwas anzutun?"

Cagalli bleckte ihre Zähne, ignorierte aber den Kommentar von Yzak. Stattdessen fuhr sie mit ihrer Verteidigung fort. _‚Beruhige dich Cagalli... Geduld ist der Schlüssel.' _Die Stimme ihres alten Trainers kommt ihr in den Sinn. _‚Warte auf den richtigen Moment und dann schlag zu.' _Yzak schlug mit dem rechten Arm zu, welchen Cagalli mit ihrem Linken blockte und mit all ihrer Kraft weg schlug. Cagallis Augen weiteten sich. _‚__**Da!**__' _schrieen ihre Gedanken. Sie ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Er fuhr zusammen und machte ein paar Schritte nach Hinten.

*****

Nach diesem direkten Schlag war lautes Keuchen zu vernehmen. Als Athrun realisierte, was hier passierte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er sah zu Kira, der ziemlich verblüfft über die Prinzessin schien. „Kira!" rief er dem benommenen Barkeeper zu, der sofort zu Athrun aufblickte und wusste was sie nun tun würden. Also gingen sie beide auf das Kampfgeschehen zu.

*****

„Warst du nicht der Meinung, dass meine Kraft für so etwas nicht ausreichen würde?" spottete Cagalli.

„Glückstreffer sonst nichts." Antwortete Yzak.

„Steck dir deinen Glückstreffer sonst wohin! Kein einziger deiner Schläge oder Tritte hat getroffen. Und nun war mein erster Schlag ein Volltreffer, der dich dazu gebracht hat zurück zu taumeln. Das ist kein Glück Opa, heutzutage nennt man dass Können. Oh, aber ich vergaß, du bist ja nicht auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge." Sie grinste triumphierend, während sein Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief. Schnell nahm Cagalli wieder eine defensive Haltung an.

„Jetzt reichts! Das ist dein Ende!" Beide blickten sich mit Wut und Entschlossenheit in den Augen an. Sie wollten grade aufeinander losgehen, als Yzaks Arme plötzlich festgehalten wurden. Cagalli wurde an der Taille gepackt und nach hinten gezogen, bis ihr Rücken mit einer festen Brust in Kontakt kam.

„Was zum Teufel?! Lass mich los! Ich werde dieser überheblichen göre zeigen, das Männer besser sind als Frauen und auch immer besser sein werden!" schrie Yzak, während er versuchte sich zu befreien, in dem er wild um sich schlug.

„KOMM RUNTER!!" schrie Kira zurück, während er versuchte, den wütenden Yzak zu bändigen. „Wenn du weiterhin versuchst die Prinzessin zu verletzten, werde ich keine Verantwortung für das übernehmen, was ich tun werde um dich zu stoppen."  
Yzak beruhigte sich etwas, starrte Cagalli aber weiterhin wütend an.

„Siehst du, Jungfrau in Not, Männer kommen um dir zu helfen und dich zu beschützen." Grinste er. Dann schüttelte er Kira ab und Ging zur Tür. Als Cagalli das hörte versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

„Komm zurück! Wir sind noch nicht fertig! LASS MICH LOS!" schrie sie. Doch die Person die sie festhielt, zog sie nur noch näher an sich und hielt sie noch etwas fester.

„Beruhig dich Cagalli. Er ist es nicht wert." Wieder weiteten sich ihre Augen. Diese Stimme. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf, nur um direkt in zwei smaragdene Augen zu sehen. Sie sahen sich noch einen weiteren kurzen Moment an, während sie in Athruns starken Armen stand, bevor sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehrten und zu der Person sahen, die neben der Tür stand.

„Du würdest mich nicht mal gehen lassen wenn ich dich ganz lieb drum bitte, oder?"

Er lächelte und festigte seinen Griff noch ein kleines Stück mehr.

„Niemals!" kicherte er zustimmend. „Ich weiß genau, dass wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, du direkt nach draußen rennen und diesen armen Mann umbringen wirst." Sie schloss lächelnd ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Komm lass uns was trinken gehen." Schlug er vor. Immer noch lächelnd sah sie auf und nickte.

Athrun löste seinen Griff etwas, behielt aber trotzdem eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und führte sie zur Bar.

*****

„Einen Apple Martini und ein Mal den üblichen Wein bitte Kira. Ach und danke, dass du mir eben geholfen hast!"

Kira nickte und machte die Drinks. „Kein Problem. Wenn du mal wieder meine Hilfe brauchst, weißt du, wo du mich erreichen kannst." Lächelte er und gab den beiden ihre Getränke.

„So..." fing Athrun an. Cagalli wandte ihren Blick zu ihm und wartete, dass er fortfuhr. „Was denkst du wie das Date gelaufen ist? Meiner Meinung nach war es das Beste bisher." Grinste er die Blonde an. Cagalli warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Martini.

„Ich war überrascht weißt du? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so gut gegen ihn schlägst."

„Niemand legt sich mit Cagalli Yula Athha an, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden!" antwortete sie stolz.

„Aber," fing Athrun wieder an, „ich könnte dich mit Leichtigkeit besiegen." Grinste er in Richtung der Blonden, während sie ihn böse ansah.

„Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du einer dieser Idioten bist, die denken Männer wären besser als Frauen." Fuhr sie ihn an. Er hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Nein, nein. Ich konnte bloß deine Technik analysieren und die Schwachpunkte habe ich sofort erkannt!"

„Ach wirklich?" sie hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. „Warum gehen wir dann nicht rüber zur ‚Kampfzone' und gucken ob du recht hast?" Athrun nickte, nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Wein, griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu der so genannten ‚Kampfzone'.

„Gib dein Bestes Prinzessin. Und glaub mir, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich gewinnen zu lassen." Athrun zog Schuhe und Socken aus und warf sie zur Seite.

„Das muss ich sehen!" grinste Kira.

„Was ist denn da los Kira?" fragte Lacus, mit dem Blick in Richtung Athrun und Cagalli. Kiras Grinsen wurde noch viel größer, als er antwortete.

„Athrun Zala Vs. Cagalli Yula Athha."

*****

Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich selbst fand dieses Kapitel ziemlich schwer zu übersetzten, was letztendlich wohl auch daran lag, dass ich Yzak eigentlich ziemlich gern hab XD

Ich hoffe ich schaffe es, nächste Woche das neue Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen, da ich zwei Klausuren schreibe und deshalb nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben hab.

Biss dann,

Aeorna


	6. Athrun Zala Vs Cagalli Yula Athha

**Kapitel 6: Showdown: Athrun Zala Vs. ****Cagalli Yula Athha**

„Athrun Zala Vs. Cagalli Yula Athha!" rief Kira laut und breit grinsend. Viele der Angestellten hörten das und kamen sofort angelaufen um sich das ja nicht entgehen zu lassen.

„20 Dollar, dass Athrun verliert!" sagte Shinn zu Kira. Dieser sah kurz zu Athrun und Cagalli und dann wieder zurück zu Shinn.

„Alles klar, die Wette gilt! Ich setze 20 Dollar auf Athrun!"

„Cagalli, bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" fragte Lacus sichtlich beunruhigt. Cagalli hielt ihren Blick jedoch auf Athrun gerichtet und grinste ihn frech an.

Sie beugte sich nach unten, um ihre Slipper auszuziehen und übergab diese dann Lacus.

„Kannst du bitte auf die aufpassen Lacus?" Nur widerstrebend nahm die Pinkhaarige Bedienung die Schuhe entgegen. „Keine Angst Lacus, dass mach ich nur so zum Spaß! Nicht wie bei dem grau-haarigen Freak." Lacus murmelte kurz etwas wie ‚Ok' und warf Cagalli weiterhin besorgte Blicke zu. Cagalli ging auf Lacus zu, lächelte sie warm an und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es wird schon gut gehen Lacus. Athrun will mich ja schließlich nicht umbringen.", kicherte sie. „Wir wollen nur ein bisschen Spaß haben." Lacus schien zwar noch nicht vollends überzeugt, lächelte aber wieder.

„Okay Cagalli, ich vertrau dir einfach mal. Wenn ich noch irgendwas für dich tun kann sag bescheid!" Cagalli lächelte und besah sich dann ihre und Lacus Kleidung.

„Also eigentlich ist da wirklich etwas, dass du für mich tun kannst." Sagte sie an Lacus gewand. Dann drehte sie sich zu Athrun. „Hey, gib mir eine Minute. Ich bin gleich zurück!" rief sie. Er grinste sie an.

„Wo gehst du denn hin? Oder hast du schon Angst und rennst weg? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so furchteinflößend bin."

„Du bist so furchteinflößend wie ein kleines Kätzchen! Und ich würde niemals vor Herausforderungen davonrennen, die ich selbst ausgesprochen habe." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mit Lacus in den Umkleiden der weiblichen Angestellten.

„Was glaubst du, was die beiden machen?" fragte Kira.

„Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Athrun, während er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er rollte seine Ärmel von seinem schwarzen Hemd hoch und schaffte dann noch etwas mehr Platz für den Kampf, indem er weitere Tische und Stühle beiseite schob.

*****

Wenige Minuten vergingen, bis die Tür zu den Frauenumkleiden sich wieder öffnete und die zwei jungen Frauen wieder herauskamen. Athrun drehte sich zu den beiden um und musste zweimal hinsehen, als er Cagalli sah. Seine Augen klebten an ihr und wanderten musternd über ihren Körper. Cagalli trug Lacus Arbeitsuniform, die aus einer schwarzen Bluse und einem schwarzen Rock bestand, welcher ihre schönen langen Beine zur Geltung brachte, die normalerweise von ihren langen Abendkleidern bedeckt wurden. Er starrte sie weiter an, bis sie ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken holte.

„Was? Hast du wirklich gedacht ich könnte in diesem Ding", dabei deutete sie auf Lacus, welche nun ihr Kleid trug, „mein bestes geben?"

Er lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Also bist du jetzt bereit ja?" fragte er.

„Lass uns loslegen!" grinste sie und nahm ihre Kampfposition ein.

Sie griffen einander an, täuschten den anderen um bessere Chancen zu haben und blockten die Schläge des Gegners. Das Personal und die Gäste sahen zu und feuerten die Beiden an und konnten es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wer letztendlich gewann. Beide hatte schon Treffer gelandet, doch diese waren schwach und uneffektiv. Athrun versuchte ihre linke Seite zu treffen, doch sie konterte, indem sie seine Faust beiseite schlug. Sie ergriff seinen anderen Arm und brachte ihn aus der Balance. _‚Ha, das ist der finale Schlag!' _dachte sie, während sie grade dazu ansetzte gegen seine Schulter zu treten. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas sie daran hinderte ihr Bein weit genug anzuheben. Als sie nach unten sah, erkannte sie, dass der Rock daran schuld war, also stoppte sie und stellte sich wieder auf zwei Beine um ihre Balance wiederzuerlangen. Schnell nahm sie Abstand zu Athrun.

Beide ließen es nun etwas langsamer angehen, da sie sich in den letzten fünf Minuten ohne Unterbrechung angegriffen hatten. Cagalli sah sich um und entdeckte eine Glasscherbe unter einem der Stühle, die umgefallen waren, als Yzak vorhin den Tisch umgeworfen hatte. Sie rannte dorthin und nahm die Scherbe in die Hand. Athruns Augen weiteten sich und er wollte grade etwas sagen, als Cagalli die Scherbe an den Saum ihres Rockes hielt und sich an Lacus wandte.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und Lacus nickte. „Danke!", antwortete die Blonde. Sie nutzte die Scherbe um ein Stück des Rockes abzuschneiden und dieses Stück zu Seite zu werfen. Dann nahm sie die Scherbe nochmal, diesmal um einen Schlitz in die rechte Seite zu schneiden, der fast bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Athrun sah zu dem Schlitz als Cagalli aufstand und musste hart schlucken. _‚Immer wenn ich denke sie könnte nicht noch verführerischer aussehen, belehrt sie mich eines Besseren.' ,_dachte er. Als er sich dem Geschehen wieder zuwandte, konnte er nicht anders, als dauernd Blicke auf ihre Beine und den schmalen Schlitz in dem Rock zu werfen.

„Sollen wir jetzt weitermachen?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen. _‚Sie klingt, als würde sie mich verführen wollen.', _dachte Athrun und sah mit einem fragenden Blick, der ungefähr die Bedeutung von _‚Was soll ich jetzt tun?'_ hatte, hinüber zu Kira, welcher nur fieß grinste-

„Du hast keine Zeit, doof in der Gegend umherzuschauen. Dein Gegner ist direkt vor dir!" Schnell blickte Athrun zu Cagalli und bemerkte, dass sie mitten in der Luft zu einem Schlag ausholte, der scheinbar für sein Gesicht bestimmt war.

‚_Shit!'_, dachte er.

*****

Immer noch in der Luft grinste Cagalli über den armen Mann, der nichts tun konnte, um ihrem Angriff auszuweichen. Sie sah in seine smaragd grünen Augen und sah Angst. _‚Geschieht im recht, dafür dass er mich herausgefordert hat!' _Doch von einer zur anderen Sekunde verschwand die Angst und ein selbstsicherer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Cagalli schlug zu, verfehlte Athrun jedoch um Millimeter. _‚WAS? Wie konnte er ausweichen? Unmöglich!', _schrie sie in Gedanken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine plötzlich Bewegung ihres Gegners war und sie drehte sich ihm zu. Sein Gesicht war teilnahmslos und jegliche Emotion verschwunden.

Nachdem sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, startete sie eine neue Angriffswelle, die jedoch ohne Schwierigkeiten von Athrun geblockt wurde. _‚Was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Erst steht er doof in der Gegend rum und im nächsten Moment ist er unberührbar.' _Cagalli startete einen weiteren Angriff und legte dabei all ihre Energie in ihre rechte Faust, welche sie in sein Gesicht rammen wollte. ‚_Nur ein bisschen schneller...' _Doch sie traf wieder nicht.

Das nächste was Cagalli mitbekam war, das sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und Athrun auf ihr. Sie sah geschockt in sein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Huch, wie konnte das bloß passieren?" witzelte er. Grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Immer noch unter Schock realisierte sie, in was für einer Position sie und Athrun sich befanden und wie nah sich ihre Gesichter waren. Athrun bemerkte ihre Blicke und folgte ihnen, nur um danach feuerrot zu werden. Er lag auf ihr, die rechte Hand unter ihren Kopf gebettet um zu verhindern, dass dieser hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und die linke Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel, dort wo er sie vorhin getroffen hatte. Seine Hand fuhr ein Stück weiter runter und er konnte ihre nackte Haut fühlen. Er lag zwischen ihren Beinen und starrte sie an, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, wie sie auf die anderen wirken mussten. Ihr Haar war auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und sie war genauso außer Atem wie er selbst. _‚So nah... Ich bräuchte mich nur ein kleines Stück vorzubeugen um sie zu kü-‚_

„YEAH! Rück das Geld raus Shinn!" Athrun wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah zu Kira, der seinen 20 Dollar Gewinn feierte und den schmollenden Shinn nicht beachtete.

„Ähm, Athrun? Könntest du... vielleicht von mir aufstehen!" Er sah wieder runter zu Cagalli, die mittlerweile ebenfalls rot angelaufen war, aufgrund der Situation. Athrun grinste teuflisch und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihre Hüfte.

„Warum? Sieht doch bequem aus." Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Er lachte über ihre Reaktion, stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie nahm sie und murmelte ein kurzes ‚Danke.', während sie versuchte die rote Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Cagalli!", rief jemand. Cagalli drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und erblickte ihren Bodyguard Kisaka.

„Kisaka? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie sichtlich überrascht.

„Nun ich bekam einen Anruf, indem mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass du eine Prügelei mit deinem Date hattest und kam her um zu sehen wie es dir geht. Scheint als hättest du mich in der ersten Runde nicht gebraucht, aber nachdem du gegen Mister Zala verloren hast, wirst du wohl dein Training wieder aufnehmen müssen." Cagalli zog einen Schmollmund und drehte ihren Kopf beleidigt in eine andere Richtung.

„Wenn er mich nicht angegriffen hätte, hätte ich gewonnen!" versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Athrun kicherte und entschied, dass es Zeit war einzuschreiten.

„Wie du schon zu Yzak sagtest: ‚Du hast mich so oft angegriffen, doch kein einziger deiner Schläge und Tritte hat mich getroffen.' Klingt bekannt, nicht war?" Er zwinkerte ihr spielerisch zu und die Prinzessin war sprachlos und vor allem verärgert.

„Hmpf, wart nur Zala! Dass nächste mal krieg ich dich!"

„Solange du auf mir landest hab ich nichts dagegen!", grinste er und warf ihr einen verführerischen Blick zu. Sie hielt die röte aus ihrem Gesicht fern und lächelte ihn an, dann ging sie in Richtung Restauranttür. Kisaka kicherte als er der Prinzessin folgte, während er etwas über die Jugend heutzutage murmelte. Als Cagalli an der Tür ankam drehte sie ihren Kopf ein kleines Bisschen nach hinten und sah Athrun aus ihren Augenwinkeln an. Abermals lächelte sie ihm zu.

*****

Hallo liebe Leser!

Es tut mir echt super leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie krieg ich's nicht auf die reihe^^

Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber versprechen kann ich nichts...

Es wäre wirklich, wirklich toll, wenn ich mal ein Review bekommen könnte, egal wie klein es ist!!!

Das nächste Kapitel ist recht lang, von daher wird's wohl wieder ne weile dauern, aber ich denke diesmal müsst ihr nicht einen ganzen Monat warten XD

GLG Aeorna


	7. Nicol Amalfi

**Kapitel 7: Nicol Amalfi**

18:50 – _A._

Cagalli saß mit Lacus an der Bar. Beide sahen zu der armen Miriallia. Ein liebeskranker Dearka stand vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg. Er kniete vor ihr nieder.

„Liebe Miriallia, ich wünsche dir einen frohen Valentinstag! Und ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich lie-"

„Halt die klappe Dearka! Kannst du nicht sehen, das ich grade am arbeiten bin?", fauchte Miriallia ihn an und gab ihm mit ihrer Faust eine Kopfnuss.

„Autsch! Du hast mich verletzt Liebling. Nicht nur meinen Kopf, sondern auch mein armes Herz!" Er zog einen Schmollmund und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, doch sie ignorierte ihn und lief an ihm vorbei. Cagalli brach in lautes Gelächter aus, nachdem sie den erfolglosen Casanova beobachtet hatte, währen Lacus leise vor sich hin giggelte.

Nachdem Miriallia einige Getränke serviert hatte kam sie zu den beiden Mädchen an die Bar.

„Du musst ziemlich froh darüber sein, dass dein Freund dir nicht jede Minute seine Liebe gesteht, oder Lacus?" Lacus lief knallrot an, während Cagalli ihr einen geschockten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich habe keinen Freund!", schrie die Rosahaarige.

„Was? Wann? Wer? Wie?", fragte Cagalli verwirrt.

„Was?", rief Miriallia und mischte sich so in das Gespräch ein. „Lacus warum hast du es Cagalli nicht erzählt? Schäm dich! Keine Angst Cags, ich werde dich einweihen!"

„Nein! Miriallia, ich wer-„ versuchte Lacus ihre Freundin abzuhalten.

„Weißt du Cagalli, als Lacus heute Morgen zur Arbeit kam, beichtete ihr ein gewisser _Jemand _etwas, dass sie dazu brachte vor Glück zu weinen und sich in seine Arme zu werfen." Miriallia grinste, als sie sah, dass sie Lacus in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

„Wer ist es?", rief Cagalli aufgeregt.

„Los Lacus! Sag ihr wer dein _Lover_ ist.", forderte Miriallia. Lacus blickte mit immer noch rotem Gesicht zu der Prinzessin.

„K- Kira.", sagte sie sehr leise. Cagallis Augen weiteten sich und sie umarmte ihre rosahaarige Freundin stürmisch.

„Kira?! Oh, ich freue mich so für dich! Ihr beiden liebt euch seit Jahren. Ich hab mich gefragt, wann sich endlich einer von euch trauen würde es dem anderen zu gestehen!" Alle drei Mädchen kicherten und redeten über Kira, Dearka und Cagallis Date für diesen Abend, bis Cagalli sich kurz entschuldigte, um sich zurechtzumachen.

*****

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was es diesmal für ein Typ ist.", grübelte Lacus.

„Nun, bisher waren es ein Macht missbrauchender Typ, ein selbstsicherer Flirter und einer, der bald Patient einer Aggressionsbewältigung sein wird. Was sagte Cagalli wie alt ihr heutiges Date ist?" fragte Miriallia.

„Siebzehn. Ich denke-" doch sie wurde unterbrochen

„Umm, Entschuldigung. W- Wissen sie, o-ob Ca- Ich meine die P-Prinzessin schon eingetroffen i-ist? Miriallia und Lacus wandten sich dem Ursprung der Stimme zu und sahen ziemlich erstaunt aus.

Da stand ein Junge mit zerzausten grünen Haaren und einem Paar ängstlicher Augen. Er trug einen normalen schwarzen Anzug und hielt einen Strauß roter Rosen im Arm. Seine Finger waren nervös ineinander verschlungen und er sah einem kleinen verlorenen Jungen sehr ähnlich.

Miriallia warf ihm einen lieben Blick zu, als sie die Naivität und die Gutartigkeit in seinen Augen und seine allgemeine Nervosität wahrnahm.

„Sie ist sich nur schnell frischmachen gegangen. Wenn du kurz da drüben wartest, werde ich ihr bescheid sagen, dass du angekommen bist.", antwortete sie und zeigte zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe. Er dankte ihr und Lacus und ging dann mit hochrotem Kopf zu der Sitzgruppe hinüber.

„Awwwww!!", quiekten die beiden.

„Er ist ein Muttersöhnchen und ein Weichei!" stellte Lacus fest, während sie zu dem verängstigten Jungen hinübersah.

„Das ist mir egal. Der ist ja so was von Süß!", quietschte Miriallia.

„Du findest mich süß meine liebste Miriallia?", warf Dearka von irgendwo ein.

„Du träumst wohl, Idiot!", warf sie zurück.

„Hey, was hab ich verpasst?", fragte Cagalli, die grade zurückgekommen war. Sie merkte, dass ihre beiden Freundinnen zu einer Sitzecke hinüber sahen.

„Oh Cagalli. Dien Date ist angekommen." Wurde sie mit aufgeregter Stimme von Lacus informiert.

„Ja, er ist sooo süß!", fügte Miriallia hinzu und blickte verträumt in die Luft.

„Du brichst mir das Herz Liebste!" schrie Dearka. Cagalli blickte zu dem grünhaarigen Jungen in der Sitzecke und holte dann einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte.

*****

Heute trug Cagalli ein schwarz-rotes trägerloses Kleid, das ihr ein Stück über die Knie reichte. Dazu schwarze Peeptoes, die klackerten, als sie in Richtung der Sitzecke lief.

„Mister Amalfi?" Cagalli neigte ihren Kopf ein Stück nach unten und lächelte ihn an. Er sah ihr kurz ins Gesicht und musterte dann ihre Kleidung, wobei er rot anlief und dann hastig aufstand.

„E-Es i-ist eine Ehre S-Sie zu treffen P-Prinzessin! D-Die hier sind f-für sie. B-Bitte!" Er sprach sehr schnell, hob die Rosen hoch um sie ihr zu überreichen und versteckte gleichzeitig sein Gesicht hinter ihnen. Cagalli konnte nur lächeln, während sie seine Versuche sich zu beruhigen beobachtete. Sie nahm die Blumen entgegen, hakte sich dann bei ihm unter und führte ihn zu ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch. Währenddessen sah Cagalli zu ihren beiden Freundinnen hinüber und grinste teuflisch, was diese zum lachen brachte.

*****

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und darauf warteten bedient zu werden, machte sich Cagalli einen Spaß daraus Nicol zu verwirren, sodass er rot wurde. Sie lächelte ihn lieb an und dachte: _‚Ist er nicht süß? Und so schüchtern!' _Nicols Gesicht nahm immer mehr die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an, während Cagalli ihn weiterhin anstarrte. _‚Ooooh, er ist sooo süß! Am liebsten würde ich ihn in den Arm nehmen. Oder vielleicht...'_

„Nun Nicol, was möchtest du essen?", fragte sie. Er schreckte zusammen und antwortete hastig:

„Ich habe keinen wirklichen Hunger, also werde ich wohl nur einen kleinen Salat bestellen."

„Ich bin auch nicht wirklich hungrig.", stellte Cagalli fest. „Wie wäre es also, wenn wir zurück zu der Sitzgruppe gehen und uns unterhalten, bis wir Lust bekommen etwas zu essen?", schlug sie vor.

„Umm, ok.", gab er nervös zurück. Cagalli gab ihm ein weites lächeln und nahm dann abermals seinen Arm, schlang ihren eigenen darum, und Nicol schaute zur Seite um sein errötendes Gesicht zu verbergen.

Als sie die Sofas erreichten, setzte sich Cagalli direkt neben Nicol, was ihn dazu veranlasste an den äußersten Rand des Sofas zu rutschen um dieser Nähe zu entkommen. Doch war sein Vorhaben erfolglos, denn Cagalli überbrückte auch diese Distanz und rückte zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe gehört du spielst Klavier?", fragte sie. Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf und voller Enthusiasmus erzählte er ihr von seiner Kariere. Wann und wo sie startete und wie es zur Zeit lief. Cagalli sah ihn aufmerksam und interessiert an, doch schien sie weniger an seiner Kariere interessiert zu sein. Als er merkte, wie sie ihn ansah, wurde er rot und wandte seinen Blick ab. Dann fing er wieder an zu stottern. Sie lächelte und versuchte damit ein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Hattest du schon mal eine intime Beziehung zu einem Mädchen Nicol?" Sein Gesicht nahm einen noch dunkleren Rotton an, als sie sich zu ihm rüberlehnte und ihn mit einem verlockenden Lächeln ansah.

„Ich, ähhh... Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hatte immer zu viel zu tun und deshalb nie Zeit für so etwas." Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte so, Cagalli zu entkommen, die sich immer weiter zu ihm beugte. Dann streckte sie eine Hand aus und umfasste damit seine Wange um diese vorsichtig zu streicheln.

„Ohhh... Hast du denn schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?", fragte sie, während sie sich noch ein Stück näher zu ihm bewegte.

„J-Ja, hab ich!", stotterte Nicol und seine Nervosität konnte man fast greifen. Cagalli kicherte.

„Deine Mutter zählt nicht Nicol.", hauchte sie. Er erstarrte und stotterte eine Reihe von Entschuldigungen. Sie kicherte immer noch, ließ eine Hand auf seine Brust fallen, griff in sein Shirt und zog ihn langsam zu sich.

„Nun, vielleicht können wir das heute Abend ja ändern...", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie drückte ihn ein Stück weg um ein paar Zentimeter zwischen sich und Nicol zu bringen und grinste ihn an. Seine Augen waren riesen groß und sein Gesicht noch röter als zuvor. Sie sah auf seine Wange und bemerkte dort einen Abdruck ihrer Lippen, den ihr Lippenstift dort hinterlassen hatte. Als sie zurück ihn seine Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass er niemals zuvor einem Mädchen so nahe gewesen war. Er war schlichtweg ahnungslos.

„Du bist so süß!", sagte sie, während sie mit einem Finger seine Nase anstupste und leise kicherte. Er schluckte und stand dann abrupt auf.

Ich werde mir einen Drink holen gehen. Entschuldigt mich bitte!" Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und verschwand sehr schnell in Richtung Bar. Cagalli sah ihm hinterher und hörte wie er sich selbst einen Idioten schimpfte. Sie kicherte und murmelte irgendwas von wegen „Unschuldig." Und „Nur ein Kind."

*****

Nicol erreichte die Bar, wo Kira und Athrun sich grade unterhielten. Er wartete geduldig, bis er bedient wurde.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Cola." Kira drehte sich um, hatte kurz einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und grinste dann über das ganze Gesicht. Er hüstelte und kratzte sich dann an der Wange. Der naive Nicol guckte sich verwirrt um und wandte sich schließlich dem kichernden Athrun zu.

„Was? Was ist so lustig?", fragte er verstört und sein Gesicht nahm ein leichtes Pink an. Kira und Athrun warfen sich einen Blick zu und sahen dann wieder zu Nicol.

„Hier ist die Cola. Und ich glaube das hier könntest du auch gebrauchen!", sagte Kira und übergab das Getränk zusammen mit einem feuchten Tuch. Nicol nahm beides entgegen, sah aber weiterhin sehr verwirrt aus. Wieder hüstelte Kira und wieder kratzte er sich an der Wange und diesmal verstand der jüngere und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wange. Er wurde knallrot, als er den Lippenstift spürte. Vorsichtig versuchte er diesen mit dem nassen Lappen zu entfernen und Athrun und Kira hatte einiges damit zu tun nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Danke.", murmelte Nicol leise, als er das benutzte Tuch zurück gab.

„Kein Problem Kleiner.", antwortete Kira. Athrun, der sich bisher auf dem Tresen abgestützt hatte wandte sich nun komplett Nicol zu.

„Also, wer hat dir das ange-", begann er. Doch wurde er unterbrochen.

„Warum brauchst du so lange Nicol?" Cagalli hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt um zu sehen, wo ihr Date abgeblieben war. Sie hatte ihm von hinten die Arme über die Schultern gelegt und drückte ihm einen weiteren langen Kuss auf die Wange. Athruns Augen weiteten sich, als er das sah und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust. Er wandte sich ab und nippte an seinem Drink, während er einen unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand ihm gegenüber fixierte.

„Machst du mir einen Apple Martini, Kira?", fragte sie. Der Brünette nickte und fing an ihren Drink zuzubereiten.

„Hier bitte!", sagte der Barmann und übergab den Drink mit einem grinsen und einem missbilligendem Kopfschütteln. Cagalli erwiderte das Grinsen und wandte sich dann Nicol zu.

„Danke Kira! Nicol könntest du mit unseren Drinks schon mal zu den Sofas zurückkehren? Ich bin in einer Minute da.", fragte sie mit einem lieben Lächeln. Der Junge nickte und verschwand. Keine Sekunde später kam auch schon Lacus angerauscht.

„Cagalli! Schäm dich! Was hast du mit dem armen Jungen gemacht?", schimpfte sie. Cagalli grinste nur teuflisch.

„Geh vorsichtig mit ihm um Cags. Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge." Kira grinste ebenfalls. Athrun hingegen hielt sich heraus. Er hörte lieber nur zu.

„Und genau deshalb macht es so viel Spaß!", erwiderte Cagalli. „Er ist so unschuldig wie ein Dreizehnjähriger, der grade erst erfahren hat, was Sex ist."

„Das ist nicht sehr nett Cagalli. Stell dir vor, jemand würde mit dir so spielen!", sagte Athrun, der sich entschlossen hatte, nun doch an der Unterhaltung teil zu nehmen. Cagalli wandte sich ihm zu und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das ist schon passiert! Sein Name war Dearka Elsman." Kira brach in lautes Gelächter aus und Lacus versuchte erfolglos ihr Kichern zu verstecken. Athrun blinzelte und stimmte dann in das Lachen mit ein.

„Touché!", antwortete er lachend. Sie lächelte und ging dann zu Nicol zurück.

„Sei nett!", rief ihr Lacus noch hinterher. Doch Cagalli grinste nur.

*****

Nachdem sie bei Nicol angekommen war, beschlossen die beiden, nun endlich etwas zu essen. Hin und wieder warf Cagalli ihm verführerische Blicke zu, bei denen er regelmäßig rot anlief. Wenig später stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich, dann ging sie zur Bar hinüber. Nicol sah ihr hinterher. Sie bestellte Drinks und unterhielt sich mit einer pinkhaarigen Bedienung und dem Barmann. Cagalli sagte etwas, was die Pinkhaarige dazu veranlasste den Kopf in verneinender Geste zu schütteln. Der Brünette jedoch schien begeistert, er grinste und streckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. Mit langsamen, verführerischen Schritten kam Cagalli zum Tisch zurück. Schnell schaute Nicol weg und fing schnell an zu essen um sich abzulenken.

Sie stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch und zog dann ihren Stuhl um den Tisch herum und setzte sich ganz nah neben ihn. Viel zu nah für seinen Geschmack. Er wurde nervös. Sie umarmte seinen arm, und zwar so, dass er zwischen ihre Brüste gepresst wurde. Nicol konnte kaum atmen und hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten damit einen klumpen Essen hinunter zu schlucken. Cagalli währenddessen hatte begonnen ihm federleichte Küsse auf den Nacken zu hauchen.

„Hey, _Nicky_.", flüsterte sie mit verlockendem Unterton. „Wie wärs, -_Kuss_- du und ich –_Kuss_- gemeinsam im Bad?" sie platzierte weitere Küsse auf seinem Kinn und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen, während er tiefrot anlief.

„Ich ähh... also, ähh..." er stand so plötzlich auf, dass Cagalli mit ihm hochgerissen wurde. Wegen des Schwungs konnte sie die Balance nicht halten und fiel nach hinten. Nicol fiel mit ihr, da sie seinen Arm noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte und die Pose in der das ganze endete war sehr amüsant.

Nicol lag auf Cagalli, zwischen ihren Beinen und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und grinste.

„Oh _Nicky_! Ich sagte im Bad. Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du es hier und jetzt willst.", flüsterte sie mit abermals sehr verführerischer Stimme. Nicol nahm ein noch dunkleres Rot an, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war und stand schnell auf. Mit hysterischer Stimme fing er an sich zu entschuldigen und stammelte etwas von einem großen Missverständnis. Cagalli beobachtete, wie er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu entschuldigen und konnte das Lachen nicht länger zurück halten. Sie lachte so laut, dass ihr Bauch anfing zu schmerzen. Ziemlich schnell stimmten auch Lacus, Miriallia, Kira und Athrun in das Gelächter ein. Der Jüngere konnte nur verzweifelt und ziemlich verwirrt umherschauen. Nachdem sich alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, stand Cagalli auf und bedachte Nicol mit einem großen, freundlichen Lächeln.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Nicol, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Du bist so leicht zu ärgern.", kicherte sie. Der arme Junge wandte sich ab und schmollte.

„Ich wusste dass da irgendwas vor sich geht!", schrie er. Cagalli umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich süß! So unschuldig und alles." Sie kicherte immer noch, während er weiterhin schmollte.

*****

Den Rest der Nacht machten sich Cagalli, Nicol, Athrun, Kira, Lacus und Miriallia über Cagallis bisherige Dates lustig und da gab es ja einiges worüber man lachen konnte. Als sich Cagalli von Nicol verabschiedete, gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm Glück für seine Musikkarriere, dann kehrte sie zu ihren Freunden an die Bar zurück, um sich auch von diesen zu verabschieden.

„Ok Leute, ich glaube nicht, dass wir und nächste Woche sehen, also bis zu Übernächsten."

„Aber Cagalli, du hast eine Reservierung für nächste Woche.", meinte Athrun verwirrt.

„Weiß ich. Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht kommen! Der Typ ist so ein Freak!", erwiderte sie und schüttelte sich schon ei dem Gedanken an ihr nächstes Date.

„Komm schon Cags, so schlimm kann er nicht sein."

„Oh doch! Du wirst schon sehen. Opps, ich sollte mich beeilen, Kisaka wartet schon. Bye!", rief Cagalli und rannte Richtung Ausgang.

„Hey, Cags, wie heißt der Typ?", fragte Kira.

„Seiran, Yuuna Roma Seiran." Und damit war Cagalli aus der Tür.

*****

Oh Gott, bitte, bitte hasst mich nicht! Ich hab schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich euch 2 Monate hab warten lassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich zwischendurch ne ganz schöne Tieffase, aber die ist jetzt vorbei.

Nachdem mir vorhin Word abgestürzt ist und ich die Hälfte noch mal schreiben konnte hab ich echt nen Anfall gekriegt und keinen Bock mehr gehabt, aber irgendwie hat mich doch noch mal ein motivationsschub gepackt.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

LG

Aeorna


	8. Yuuna Roma Seiran

**Kapitel 8: Yuuna Roma Seiran & unerwartete Ereignisse**

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitte Bitte?"

„NEIN!" Bei dieser lauten Antwort zuckte Cagalli zusammen und schmollte. Schließlich bedachte sie ihren Bodyguard mit einem Hundeblick, welchen er jedoch ignorierte und stattdessen nur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sie verärgert ansah.

„Dein Vater hat mir aufgetragen ein Auge auf dich zu haben, bis dein Date eingetroffen ist und genau das werde ich tun.", sagte Kisaka mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Cagalli jedoch jammerte weiter wie ein kleines Kind. Kisaka wandte sich von der weiterhin schmollenden blonden ab, um sich den Restauranttüren zuzuwenden. Cagalli starrte wütend auf den Rücken ihres bodyguard und ließ dann mürrisch ihren Blick durch dass Retaurant schweifen.

Ihre Augen wanderten über einen der Notausgänge und sie musste zweimal hinsehen, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihre Augen sie nicht täuschten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor erregung, als das leuchtende Notausgangsschild ihr entgegenblinkte. Es kam ihr vor wie die Türen zum Himmel. Cagalli warf einen kurzen Blick zu Kisaka, der noch immer die Eingangstür beobachtete. _‚Perfekt!' _schrien ihre Gedanken ihr entgegen. Der Notausgang lag genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Vorsichtig schlüpfte Cagalli aus ihren hohen Schuhen und machte sich leise auf den Weg. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie der Tür näher kam, nahm die Aufregung zu und als sie ihr Ziel schließlich erreichte, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Tür und warf einen Blick auf den dahinterliegenden Korridor, welcher der Weg in ihre Freiheit war. Dann verschwand das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht und auch der Adrenalinrausch war vorbei.

Wie von selbst schlug die Tür hinter ihr mit einem Krachen ins Schloss. Doch darauf reagierte Cagalli nicht im geringsten. Eigentlich bewegte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Alles was sie tun konnte, war zum Ende des Korridors zu starren, wo die Tür zur Freiheit auf sie wartete. Doch leider gab es da ein Problem.

Vor der Tür stand niemand anderes als Athrun Zala.

Er stand an die Tür gelent da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen Fuß gegen die Tür gestützt. Sei Kopf war nach vorne gebeugt, als würde er den Boden mustern, doch seine Augen waren geschlossen. Als er seine Augen öffnete und er sie ansah, lag auf seinem Gesicht ein dickes Grinsen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du versuchen würdest, auf diesem Weg zu flüchten."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Umdrehen, Prinzessin! Erstens wird dein Date jeden Moment eintreffen und zweitens möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen, der mir sehr viel bedeutet."

„Und was wenn ich nicht will?", fragte sie, als wäre es ein waghalsiges Vorgehen, seine Befehle in frage zu stellen.

„Wenn du nicht willst? Dann zwinge ich dich!" Er betonte jedes Wort.

„Ach, wirklich? Nun, ich hasse es dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du machst auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du mich daran hindern können, weder heute noch sonstwann. Also, ich gehe jetzt! Bis nächste Woche Athrun." Ihr Ton war vielleicht etwas _zu_ freundlich. Sie wollte sich an ihm vorbei drängen, um zur Tür zu gelangen. Athrun seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann packte er sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. Er packte Cagalli an der Hüfte und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Was zum? Lass mich runter! Athrun! Hörst du mir zu? Lass mich runter!", schrie sie vergebens, während er den Rückweg richtung Restaurant antrat, Cagalli auf der Schulter wie einen Sack Kartoffeln.

‚_Niemals werde ich ohne Kampf dorthin zurück gehen!'_, dachte sie. Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Rücken und hoffte, dass er die Balance verlieren würde und sie dann endlich losließ. Schließlich hatte sie Erfolg. Schnell stand sie auf und versuchte zur Tür zu gelangen. Doch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe eben dieser kam, wurde sie gepackt und gegen die wand geschubst. Er platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und drückte seinen Oberkörper gegen ihren Rücken, so dass sie von ihm gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Seine Atmung ging langsam und tief. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Nacken, als sein Atem sie dort streifte. Ihr Duft erfüllte ihn und sein Gehirn war ganz benebelt davon. Langsam drehte er sie um und sah sie an. Ein verwirrter und benommener Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre strahlenden Augen sahen in seine kalten grünen. _‚Soll ich?'_, fragte er sich. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen ihren vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen und ihren Augen hin und her.

Sekunden und Minuten vergingen, ohne dass es einer von beiden wagte sich zu bewegen. Ein Räuspern holte sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und beide wandten sich in Richtung Tür zum Restaurant. Kisaka stand dort mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Saales und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

„CAGALLI!" Sie sah auf und erblickte einen Lila Haarschopf, bevor sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Arme schlangen sich fest um sie, als sie versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ich habe mich so sehr auf unser Date gefreut! Komm, lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden." Während Yuuna Cagalli hinter sich her zog, drehte sie sich kurz zu Athrun um und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor sie Yuuna folgte.

„Es ist viel zu lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass das niemals wieder passiert, denn schon bald werden wir unser restliches Leben miteinander verbringen..."

Während Yuuna weiter plapperte, versank Cagalli wieder in ihren Gedanken, was sie unwillkürlich zu dem führte, was kurz zuvor zwischen ihr und Athrun geschehen war. _‚Er war so nah...Und seine Augen...Nein, unmöglich.'_ Sie seufzte und wandte sich Yuuna zu, der immernoch redete.

„Wo bleibt unser essen? Wenn die nicht schneller machen, warten wir hier noch bis wir alt und grau sind.", beschwerte er sich. Cagalli sah ihn wütend an.

„Wir haben erst vor fünf Minuten bestellt. Es muss noch gekocht werden, weißt du?"

„Darum geht es nicht Cagalli. Du bist die Prinzessin und deshalb solltest du immer alles sofort bekommen. Zeit ist Geld, meine Liebe." Er sah sich im Raum um, bis Lacus an ihm vorbei kam. „He Du. –Er schnippte mit den Fingern- Hier her, sofort!" Cagalli sah ihn an, als wäre er wahnsinnig. Lacus schien ziemlich gekränkt davon, so zum Tisch beordert worden zu sein, aber trotz allem kam sie zu ihnen herüber.

„Nein. Zur Hölle, nein! Lacus, du wirst nicht hieher kommen, bis du höflich darum gebeten wirst. Und du,", sie wandte sich mit finsterem Blick an Yuuna, „lern gefälligst, wie man anständig und höflich mit anderen Leuten umgeht." Yuuna seufzte und hob die Hände.

„Arme Cagalli, wann wirst du es endlich verstehen? Menschen mit Macht müssen diese Nutzen um ein gutes Beispiel abzugeben." Cagalli schnaubte verächtlich und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Martini. _‚Ja ein Beispiel, das zeigt, was für ein sich selbstüberschätzender Depp man sein kann.'_, scherzte Cagalli in Gedanken.

Die Nacht zog sich in die Länge, während Yuuna mit den Erfolgen seines Vaters angab und damit, wie toll er doch war. Das Stichwort war ‚Vater'. _‚Macht der denn gar nichts selber_?' , fragte sich Cagalli. ‚_Oder lässt er sich immer von seinem Vater helfen?_' –seufz- _‚Worüber redet der jetzt schon wieder?'_ Sie kehrte aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück, um ihm wieder zu zuhören.

„Was für ein Wunderschöner Tag, der Tag unserer Hochzeit sein wird. Und unsere Flitterwochen erst...", er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie näher an sich ran. „...Wo wir und in leidenschaftlicher Liebe vereinen werden." Nun legte er seine andere Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, was bei Cagalli eine Verspannung auslöste. „Und außerdem werde ich dir eine Stütze bei deiner Arbeit als Vertreterin von Orb sein, Honey."

„Ich brauche keine Stütze im Leben Yuuna. _‚Und am allerwenigsten dich.' _Ich kann gut auf eigenen Füßen stehen und wenn ich wählen könnte, ob ich heiraten will oder nicht, würde ich mich für nicht entscheiden, ganz einfach weil ich niemande brauche, der mir sagt was ich tun soll. Ich brauche nur Menschen die an mich glauben." Cagalli klang ziemlich selbstsicher und das war sie auch, denn sie konnte sich das von Yuuna nicht bieten lassen. Yuuna jedoch lachte nur und als das schließlich nachließ musste er Cagalli natürlich wiedersprechen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Cagalli! Du bist eine Frau. Natürlich brauchst du jemanden, der dich unterstützt. Keine Frau kann eine Führungsposition einnehmen und nebenbei noch all ihre Pflichten erfüllen. Dazu sind sie zu schwach."Cagalli schnappte nach Luft. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und blickte auf Yuuna hinab.

„Das wars. Ich hab genug von deinem Gelabere. Das ist die mieseste Verabredung, die ich je hatte. Du bist angeberisch wie Ahmed, pervers wie Dearka und ein sexistischer Idiot wie Yzak. Aber das schlimmste ist, das du ein arroganter Arsch bist, der nichts selbst machen kann und der die Macht und den Ruhm seines Vaters misbraucht." Mit diesen Worten drehte Cagalli auf dem Absatz um und ging, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden, davon. Yuuna, der ihre Worte erstmal verdauen musste, ließ sie zurück.

Athrun sah zu, wie Cagalli sich von Yuuna entfernte, nachdem sie ihre kleine Ansprache beendet hatte. Er lächelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass schon wieder ein Date mislungen war. Er ging hinauf in sein Büro und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er passabel aussah. Der Grund? Seine Mutter wollte kommen um ihn zu sehen. Und sein Restaurant. Sie war stolz auf ihren Sohn und darauf, dass es so gut lief. Athrun schaute auf seine Uhr, welche 20:35 Uhr zeigte. Sie war bereits fünfunddreißig Minuten zu spät und das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art. Athrun ließ seinen Blick durch das Restaurant schweifen, um zu sehen, ob seine Mutter mittlerweile eingetroffen war, doch er konnte sie nirgends erblicken.  
Er sah in Richtung Bar, an welcher Kira und Lacus standen. Kira hielt das Telefon in der Hand und beide hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Athrun hatte plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl und machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden.

„Ok, verstanden... Glauben sie nicht, es sei besser, wenn er es von ihnen erfährt?...Ja, kein Problem. Ich hole ihn für sie ans Telefon, moment." Kira legte das Telefon zur Seite und sah Lacus an, deren Augen bereits in Tränen schwammen. Um sie zu beruhigen, nahm er sie sanft in den Arm und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken, doch trotzdem brachen Lacus Tränen durch und durchnässten Kiras Hemd. Athrun ging zu den beiden hinüber und sah sie fragend an.

„Dein Vater ist am Telefon Athrun." Kira gab ihm das Telefon und warf ihm noch einen traurigen Blcik zu, bevor er und Lacus Athrun allein ließen.

Cagalli verließ die Freuentoilette, nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass Yuuna bereits gegangen war. Sie sah sich um und konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken, bis sie einen Schrei hörte. Sie sah in die Richtung aus der dieser zu hören gewesen war und sah Athrun, wie er abermals etwas ins Telefon schrie und den Hörer dann auf die Gabel knallte. Sie verharrte auf der Stelle, als sie sah, dass Kira zu Athrun hinüber ging und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch dieser schüttelte die Hand ab und drängte sich an Kira vorbei, in Richtung seines Büros. Sofort ging Cagalli hinüber zu Kira und Lacus.

„Kira? Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Athrun?" Viele Fragen schwirrten durch Cagallis Gedanken, doch nur diese drei konnte sie im Moment in Worte fassen. Sie sah zu Kira, welcher wieder die weinende Lacus im Arm hielt.

„Seine –seufz- Seine Mutter ist bei einem Autounfall auf dem Weg hierher ums Leben gekommen." Cagallis Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie wandte ihren Kopf, um zu Athruns Büro hinauf sehen zu können. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das Licht war aus. Ohne es zu bemerken, trugen Cagallis Füße sie in Richtung des Büros.

Hastig lief sie die Treppe, welche zu Athruns Büro führte hinauf. Vor der Tür stoppte sie, holte tief Luft und Klopfte dann. Nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatte, presste sie ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte nach eventuellen Geräuschen. Doch sie hörte nichts. Nocheinmal holte sie tief Luft, dann öffnete sie die Tür und lugte hinein.

Der Raum war dunkel. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Mond, der durch ein Fenster schien. Athrun saß auf einem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, die Ellebogen auf den Tisch gestützt und den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein und starrte ein altes Foto an, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Langsam betrat sie den Raum und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Athrun?", fragte Cagalli in die Dunkelheit hinein, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Seine Augen und Gedanken waren noch immer auf das Foto gerichtet. „Athrun.", rief sie noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Das schien zu wirken, denn nun wandte er langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Als das Mondlicht sein Gesicht beschien, weiteten sich Cagallis Augen leicht erschrocken, als sie sah, in welcher Verfassung er sich befand.

Emotionslos und ruhig blickte er sie an. Der Glanz, welchen sie normalerweise in seinen Augen sah, war verschwunden und eine Leere, wie man sie von den Augen der Puppen kannte, war an dessen Stelle getreten. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als er zu ihr sprach.

„Cagalli? Gib es ein Problem?", fragte er, seine Stimme klanglos wie die eines Roboters. Cagallis Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als sie Athrun anblickte.

„Kira und Lacus haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich bin gekommen um nach dir zu sehen. Das mit deiner Mutter tut mir sehr leid-", soblad sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, sprang Athrun abrupt auf, was Cagalli dazu brachte, ein Stück zurück zu weichen.

Aufrecht stand er da. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein Kopf gesenkt, sodass Cagalli sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte. Dann blickte er sie an und kam auf sie zu. Seine Arme zitterten vor Anspannung. Cagalli wich zurück, in der Hoffnung, den Abstand zwischen sich und Athrun aufrecht erhalten zu können. Doch vergebens. Ihr Rücken berührte die Wand und Athrun kam immer näher, bis er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war. Cagalli Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, dass Athrun eine Faust hob und sie diese in schnellem Tempo auf sich zukommen sah.

„Kira, sollen wir sie wirklich alleine da hoch gehen lassen?", fragte Lacus besorgt. Sie sah hinauf zu den verhangenen Fenstern und dann wieder zurück zu dem brünetten Barkeeper, in dessen Gesicht sich ebenfalls ein besorgter Ausdruck abzeichnete.

„Ja, das ist schon in ordnung. Sie kann ihm bestimmt helfen." Ein fragender und leicht skeptischer Ausdruck legte sich auf Lacus Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher? Ich glaube ich gehe lieber mal hoch und sehe nach." Sie machte sich grade auf den Weg in Richtung der Treppe, als sie von Kira in eine warme Umarmung gezogen wurde. Er hielt sie sanft Fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Glaube an sie!"

Cagalli sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Faust die Wand, an welcher sie stand, heftig traf. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Ihr Körper war angespannt und ihre Hand fand ihren Weg zu dem Bernstein welchen sie um den Hals trug. Umklammerte ihn wie einen rettenden Anker. Vorsichtig drehte sie Athrun ihr Gesicht zu und öffnete die Augen. Er stand da, jeweils eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand abgestützt. Sein Blick war weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass Cagalli sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Noch immer zitterten seine Arme vor Angespanntheit. Cagalli wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte sie keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande. In dem Moment hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

Als ihre Augen sich trafen, begannen die Tränen, welche er zurück gehalten hatte, zu fließen. Sie rannen sein wunderschönes, bleiches Gesicht hinunter und hinterließen silberne Spuren welche im Mondlicht, das in den Raum fiel, funkelten. Die stummen Schluchzer schüttelten ihn und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Seine Hände glitten an der Mauer entlang nach unten und schließlich hockte Athrun auf allen Vieren vor ihr.

„Warum?", fragte er schwach. „Warum sie!" Cagalli sah mit traurigen Augen auf den jungen Mann vor ihr hinab. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte ermutigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah sie an, mit einem Blick in welchem Schmerz und Trauer standen. Ein Schluchzer entrann seiner Kehle und in einer plötzlichen Bewegung packte er sie und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sie spürte seine Tränen, welche ihr Kleid durchnässten.

Durch das Gewicht seines Körpers, welcher sich gegen den ihren presste, wurde sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, da beide die Balance verloren hatten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, aufgrund der unangenehmen Haltung in welcher sie nun an der Wand lehnte. Seine Tränen ruinierten ihr Kleid, doch das war der letzte Gedanke um den sie sich jetzt kümmern würde. Im Moment brauchte Athrun jemanden, der ihn tröstete und für ihn da war. Im Moment brauchte er sie.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und strich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während er weiterhin weinte. Langsam versiegten seine Tränen, doch Cagalli hielt ihn weiterhin sanft im Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll." Cagalli ließ ihn los und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihm in dieAugen sehen zu können. Er wirkte wie ein verlorener kleiner Junge.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich...kann einfach nicht. Es war schon schwer ohne meinen Vater zu leben. Aber jetzt auch ohne Mutter? Ich kann einfach nicht mehr... weiter leben.", die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch, doch Cagalli hörte sie trotzdem und hielt nahm ihn wieder in den Arm.

„Das schwerste am Leben ist, weiter zu leben." Sie machte eine Pause, damit diese Worte zu ihm durchdringen konnten. Er senkte seinen Kopf, sodass seine Stirn auf ihr Schulter lag.

„Besonders, wenn wir die Hoffnung in etwas verloren haben, wenn dir dein Leben Bedeutungslos erscheint... wenn wir eine geliebte Person verloren haben. Doch nach dem Pech folgt das Glück." Er sah in ihre Augen, als würde er nach einer Antwort suchen.

„Du musst nur warten. Warten, bis die Zeit des Glücks kommt und das Pech einfach überstehen."

„Aber das kann ich nicht. Meine Mutter war Diejenige, die mir bei meinen Problemen immer geholfen hat. Wie soll ich diese Zeit ohne sie überstehen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Du hast mich." Ihre Antwort war einfach und doch verwirrend. Verwundert sah er sie an, wusste nicht, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Du hast mich, Kira, Lacus und all die anderen Leute, welche für dich arbeiten. Sie sind auch deine Familie. Du hast uns alle, um dies durchzustehen." Sie ließ ihn abermals los, stand auf und sah zu ihm hinunter.

„So, jetzt steh auf und lass uns diesen Weg gemeinsam gehen." Sie strahlte Athrun an und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Athrun sah auf die ihm angebotene Hand und dann zurück in ihr Gesicht. Die kummervolle Maske brach und das Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Genauso wie sein umwerfendes Lächeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sich hoch, dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Büro.

Lacus ließ sich auf einen der Sessel in der Lounge fallen und sah zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr, welche an der Wand hing. 23:05 Uhr. _‚Es ist so fiel Zeit vergangen seit Cagalli da hoch ist. Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut.'_ Sie stand wieder auf und ging zu Kira hinüber.

„Meinst du nicht wir sollten mal nachsehen gehen? Die beiden sind schon so lange da oben." Sie sah Kira an, dessen Blick jedoch in eine andere Richtung gerichtet war. Nun wandte er sich ihr zu und lächelte glücklich.

„Das brauchen wir nicht. Schau!" Er deutete in Richtung Treppen, wo Cagalli erschienen war, die einen nervösen Athrun hinter sich her zog.

„ATHRUN!", schrie Lacus und sauste auf die beiden zu. Jedoch blieb sie einen Meter entfernt zögernd stehen.

„Schon gut Lacus, mir gehts gut." Er lächelte breit und zerstreute all ihre Zweifel.

„Oh, Haumea sei Dank." Lacus seufzte erleichtert auf und wandte sich dann kira zu, der sich nun auch zu ihnen begeben hatte. Er betrachtete Athrun kurz und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es seinem Freund wieder gut ging, lächelte der Brünette.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Ja. Kira, Lacus, entschuldigt bitte für Vorhin. Das war nicht ich selbst." Er machte Anstalten einer Verbeugung, doch Klira hielt ihn davon ab, indem er Athrun eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir verstehen warum du so reagiert hast." Cagalli lächelte und klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, für das was sie hier geleistet hatte. Ihr Blick viel auf die Uhr und sie schnappte geräuschvoll nach Luft. Hastig wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde..

„Entschuldigt Leute, aber ich muss dringend gehen. Kisaka wartet seit über fünfzehn Minuten auf mich. Ich seh euch nächste Woche." Und schon hatte sie sich umgedreht und rannte Richtung Tür. Doch sie war erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als jemand sie am Handgelenk packte und heftig zurück zog. Ihr Gesicht und Ihr Körper wurden gegen eine feste Brust gepresst und zwei starke Arme umschlangen sie. Sie keuchte leise auf, als ein Gesicht sich in ihrem Nacken vergrub. Kitzelnde Schauer liefen ihr den Rücken hinab, als der Atem ihre Haut streifte. Als sie ihren Blick ein Stück zur Seite richtete erkannte sie blaues Haar.

„Danke!"

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und flüsterte ein „Kein Problem" zurück. Athrun hob seinen Kopf, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie dann los.

„Gute Nacht Prinzessin." Er verbeugte sich höflich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie gerne erwiderte. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte hinaus.

Er sah ihr nach, bis sie die Restauranttür hinter sich gelassen hatte und lächelte immer noch. Auch wenn seine Mutter gestorben war, nun hatte er einen neuen Grund zum Leben gefunden...

‚_Cagalli...' _


	9. Traummann?

**Kapitel 9: Traummann?**

19:59 Uhr – A.

„So. In der heutigen Folge haben wir die allerliebste Prinzessin Attha zu Gast. Heute wird sie hier in der A. ihr viertes, nein, sechstes Date haben, bei dem sie einen passenden Ehemann finden muss." Lacus kicherte leise und Cagalli vergrub vor Verlegenheit das Gesicht in den Händen, während Miriallia so tat als hielte sie ein Mikrofon in der Hand und so redete wie eine dieser Klatschreporterinnen aus dem Fernsehen.

„Prinzessin, können sie mir sagen, wer heute Abend der glückliche ist?" Spielerisch zwinkernd lehnte sie sich in Richtung der Blonden.

„NEIN!", antwortete Cagalli und stieß dann einen schweren Seufzer aus und verbarg ihr Gesicht noch tiefer. Lacus kicherte weiter und Miriallia hatte scheinbar großen Spaß daran, die Prinzessin weiterhin mit ihrem ‚Interview' zu nerven.

„Prinzessin, wie würde ihr Traummann aussehen? Was würden sie von ihm erwarten?", wollte die Brünette begierig wissen. Cagalli gab auf, hob ihren Kopf und stieß noch einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nun ja, er sollte höflich sein und natürlich muss das Volk von Orb ihn akzept-"

„Ich sagte was SIE wollen Miss Cagalli, nicht was Orb will!"

„GUT!" Die Blonde schloss die Augen und dachte für eine Weile nach...

...Die Tür des Restaurants öffnete sich und herein kam ein Mann, der einen Strauß roter und gelber Rosen in der Hand hielt...

... „Ich möchte jemanden, der freundlich ist. Groß, ein kräftiger Körperbau, aber mit einer vornehmen Ader."...

... Er stoptte und sah sich um. Sein Blick wanderte zur Bar und machte dort die blonde ausfindig. Den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt. Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann zu ihr hinüber...

... „Etwas, das sagt...dass er mich liebt. Ich will an seinen Augen sehen können, dass er weiß, wenn es mir schlecht geht und dass ich ebenso sehen kann, wie er sich fühlt."...

... Als er näher kam, erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde, deren Augen sich weiteten, als sie ihn sahen. Er hob einen Finger an die Lippen, als stille Bitte, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er da war...

... „Hmmmm... Er muss auf jeden Fall eine spielerische Art haben. Jemand wie..." _‚Athrun' _Sie lächelte traurig. Sie sah zu ihren Freundinnen, welche sie breit angrinsten.

„Nun, wir können das jetzt natürlich noch nicht wissen, aber der hier sieht schonmal vielversprechend aus.", erwiederte Miriallia und Lacus lächelte süß. Verwirrt neigte Cagalli den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wovon redet i-"

„Guten Abend Prinzessin."

Geschockt und etwas verblüfft, drehte sich Cagallis Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie die männliche Stimme vernommern hatte. Vorsichtig sah sie auf. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking und darunter eine grüne Weste, welche seine Figur betonte. Das Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern, doch was sie am meisten erschreckte, waren seine Augen... grüne Augen.

„Mein Name ist Heine Westenfluss. Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennenzulernen." Mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln nahm er ihre Hand in seine und platzierte einen Sanften Kuss darauf. Augenblicklich nahmen Cagallis Wangen einen gesunden Rotton an und sie blickte zu Boden. Ihre Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang um ihr Gesicht, als wollten sie ihr errötetes Gesicht verbergen. Doch vergebens, denn eine Hand strich sanft die Sträne hinter Cagallis Ohr, und dann ihre Wange hinab zu ihrem Kinn, um ihren Kopf anzuheben.

„Sollen wir?" Mit der anderen Hand deutete er in Richtung der Tische. Cagalli blickte ihn an, schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln und nickte. Sie ergriff den Arm welchen er ihr anbot und dann folgten sie Miriallia zu ihrem Tisch.

Lacus sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Doch langsam verblasste das Lächeln und sie blickte hinauf zu einem der dunklen Fenster. Sie war nicht die einzige, die die Szene beobachtet hatte...

...Traurige Augen folgten Cagalli und ihrem Begleiter, während sie zu ihrem Tisch gingen. Während er seine Kravatte lockterte, sah er hinunter zu dem Tisch, auf dem eine einzelne Rose lag um deren Stängel ein Band geschnürt war.

Nachdem sie ihr Essen bestellt hatten, befiel sie eine unangenehme Stille, in der sie vereinzelte Blicke miteinander tauschten. Schließlich war es Heine, der die Stille brach.

„Die Bilder in den Medien werden ihnen wirklich nicht gerecht. Sie sind in Wirklichkeit viel schöner." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, was dazu führte, dass Cagalli abermals errötete. _‚Was ist nur mit mir los? Bei jeder Kleinigkeit werde ich rot. Hör auf damit Cagalli!' _

„Vielen Dank." Sie nahm ihren Apple Martini in die Hand und spielte mit dem Glas.

Während sie aßen, plauderten sie über beiläufige Dinge und Cagalli fühlte sich seltsamer Weise bei ihm sehr wohl, doch ob es seine Gegenwart oder nicht doch der Alkohol war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht auch beides. Zugegebenermaßen, sie hatte schon einiges Intus und war überdreht und die ganze Zeit am kichern.

Als es auf 22:00 Uhr zuging, legte der DJ, welcher jeden Samstag Abend in der A.Z. Cuisine arbeitete, etwas lebhaftere Musik auf.

„Komm! Ich liebe diesen Song, der ist so toll!", rief Cagalli aufgeregt. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog Heine auf die Tanzfläche, wo grade Insomnia von Craig David lief.

Cagalli bewegte ihre Hüften zum Takt und warf die Arme in die Luft. So tanzte sie die ganze Nacht, Seite an Seite mit Heine.

23:45 Uhr. Cagalli und Heine saßen erschöpft in einer der Nischen. Sie saß neben ihm und eine ihrer Hände lag auf seiner Brust, während er seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah Cagalli in die Augen, die Gesichter nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Beide sahen sich schweigend an, als wären sie auf der Suche nach etwas. Schließlich war es Heine, der die Stille brach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren wird." Cagallis Augen weiteten sich, dann lächelte sie plötzlich.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Aber was solls, es war ein schöner Abend.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, fand ich auch." Cagalli schloss die Augen, als er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Sie umarmte ihn und sah ihm dann nach, als er das Restaurant verließ. Sie seufzte und ging dann hinüber zur Bar, an welcher ihre beiden Freundinnen schon auf sie warteten.

„Und?", fragte Miriallia aufgeregt. Cagalli lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber warum?", rief ihre Freundin.

„Es passte einfach nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich mit meinem besten Freund verabredet. Aber es war trotzallem ein schöner Abend-"

„Oh, das haben wir alle mitbekommen.", wurde sie von einer verspielten, aber dennoch männlichen Stimme hinter ihr unterbrochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen und sie wendete sich langsam der Person zu.

„...Athrun."

Während die meisten Angestellten während der restlichen Nacht sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren, saßen Cagalli und Athrun an der Bar und unterhielten sich.

„Noch einen Apple Martini, Prinzessin?", fragte er mit einem Zwinkern. Cagalli lief rot an und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Eine Tasse Tee reicht, danke.", antwortete sie schroff, was Athrun jedoch nur zum lachen brachte.

„Und? Hattest du heute Erfolg bei deiner Verabredung?", fragte er und ein trauriger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sie sah ihn leicht verwirrt an, antwortete aber trotzdem.

„Nein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich mich mit meinem besten Freund treffen. Ich fühlte mich-", wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Seltsam? Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Mir ging es nicht anders, als ich das erste Mal mit Lacus ausgegangen bin." Cagalli verschluckte sich, als sie das hörte.

„Was? Du bist mit Lacus ausgegangen? Mit unserer Lacus?" Mit einer Hand deutete sie auf besagte Freundin, während sie Athrun ungläubig ansah und gleichzeitig Husten musste, nachdem sie sich eben am Tee verschluckt hatte. Athrun kicherte und klopfte ihr dann auf den Rücken. Als Cagalli sich gefangen hatte, murmelte sie ein leises ‚Danke'.

„Um genau zu sein war sie meine Verlobte.", erzählte Athrun weiter. „Es war eine arrangierte Verbindung. Doch wir entschieden uns, diese zu lösen und gaben uns das Versprechen, gute Freunde zu bleiben. Dann traf sie Kira und wie man sieht, hat es die beiden ganz schön erwischt." Beide sahen hinüber zu dem Brünetten, der Lacus grade dabei half, einige Dinge auf ihr Tablett zu stellen. Als das erledigt war,stellte sich Lacus auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, was diesen erröten ließ.

„Warum ist es so schwer die große Liebe zu finen?", fragte sich Cagalli, während sie leicht traurig vor sich hinstarrte. „Warum finde ich niemanden, der zu mir passt? Der zu mir kommt und mich leidenschaftlich küsst, so dass ich weiß, wie sehr er mich liebt. So dass ich weiß, dass er der einzige für mich ist-" Sie wurde unterbrochen, als sie fühlte, wie sich etwas auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. Sie wollte nach unten blicken, um zu sehen, was es war, doch wurde sie von einer Hand davon abgehalten, die ihren Kopf anhob. Sie blickte in samragdfarbene Augen, während Athrun ihr so tief in die Augen sah, dass ihr Wärmeschauer über den Körper fuhren. Seine Hand hatte sich bewegt, so dass seine Finger nun unter ihrem Ohr ruhten und sein Daumen ihre Wange streichelte.

„Cagalli.", flüsterte er sanft und lehnte sich nach vorne, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Er sah ihr noch einmal kurz in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor er auch den letzten Abstand überwand.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen und erwiederte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog sich an ihn, bis ihre Körper sich komplett berührten. Um den Kuss zu vertiefen, strich er vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und ohne zu zögern ließ sich Cagalli darauf ein. Sie genoss diesen Moment.

Als sie sich schließlich wegen Luftmangel lösten, blickten sie einander an, bevor Athrun sich bückte und etwas aufhob, was während des Kusses zu Boden gefallen war. Eine einzelne rote Rose.

„Bin ich gut genug für dich, Cagalli? Bin ich das was du dir erhofft hast?", fragte er etwas ängstlich und doch hoffnungsvoll. Sie starrte ihn an, noch immer waren ihre Gedanken bei dem Kuss. Doch schließlich nahm sie ihn fest in den Arm.

„Du bist alles was ich mir je erträumt habe, Athrun. Ich habe mir immer jemanden wie dich gewünscht, doch hätte ich nicht gedacht, das dieser Truam sich je erfüllen würde.", antwortete sie, während sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust anlehnte. Er schlang ebenfalls die Arme um sie und hielt sie sanft, aber doch beschützend. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie los und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand in seine, dann ließ er seine Blick durch das Restaurant wandern.

„Hey Kira!", der Gerufene, drehte sich um und starrte die beiden verblüfft an. „Kannst du das heute für mich hier fertig machen? Ich würde gern früher gehen.", er lächelte und sah kurz hinunter zu Cagalli, dann wieder zurück zu Kira. Dieser verstand und nickte. Dann wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht, während sie hinaus zu Athruns Auto gingen.

„Hallo? Hier spricht Oberst Ledonir Kisaka. Ich bitte um ein Gespräch mit Repräsentant Uzumi Nara Attha...Ja Sir, ich möchte Bericht erstatten. Es scheint, als würden wir keine weiteren Dates benötigen. Die Prinzessin hat ihre Wahl getroffen und, wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung gestattet, ich bin der Meinung er macht durchaus den Eindruck, als würde er gut auf sie aufpassen." Kisaka lächelte, als er beobachtete, wie Athrun Cagalli die Autotür öffnete und ihr einen kurzen Kuss gab, bevor sie einstieg. Dann stieg auch Athrun ein und die beiden fuhren in die dunkle Nacht davon.


End file.
